A Family Affair
by bookworm125
Summary: This is a story about Derek and Addison's daughter, and how she handles their seperation, them getting back together, and then seperating again. and just her day to day life. Join her on her daily adventures growing up as the daughter of two surgeons.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided to write kind of a prequel to my other story. It will be about Zoey growing up and dealing with Derek and Addison's divorce. It starts in Grey's Anatomy Season One and will continue on throughout the many seasons of Grey's. I'm starting the story when Derek finds Addison sleeping with Mark, I'm sure you've seen the episode of Grey's where they show it. I hope you all enjoy this story and please let me know what you think! I LOVE reviews!  
And I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters. Just Zoey, she is mine. Also, the movie that I mention, A Little Princess, is a real movie, if you haven't seen it. And I don't own that either.**

Ten year old Zoey Loraine Montgomery-Shepard stood in the doorway to the kitchen, watching as her parents stormed through the house, yelling at each other. Addison had left work early and went home, claiming to not feel well. Their daughter's nanny had dropped the young girl off at the hospital a few hours ago since it was a Friday night and she had plans. Zoey had patiently waited for her father to get out of surgery, sitting in his office quietly, which was unusual for the ten year old. Derek had promised that he would take her to the movies tonight, but they had to stop by home first. It was pouring when they got home and when they walked in Derek had known right away that something was wrong. After seeing the coat on the banister he turned to his daughter,

"Zoey, go into the kitchen please."

"Why?"

"Because I told you to."

"But you said we would go to the movies!"

"Go into the kitchen now, Zoey!" She sighed, irritated, but stomped into the kitchen loudly while Derek made his was upstairs. Zoey sat on one of the stools at the kitchen counter, picking at an apple from the bowl of fruit in front of her. She had been sitting there for a few minutes when she heard her parents start to come downstairs. She got up to go complain to Derek about taking her to the movies, but stopped when she realized they were yelling. Zoey stood, hidden behind the doorway, and watched as Derek threw Addison's clothes out the front door. What was he doing, she wondered. She watched as her father yelled at her mother, telling her to get out of his house, while she refused to go anywhere. She was shocked when Derek went to the stairs and grabbed Addison, pulling her to the door and shoving her out into the rain. When he slammed the door tears came to her eyes. She was scared, she had never seen her father act like this and her parents never fought in front of her. They always waited until she was asleep and they were behind closed doors. She wasn't sure what to do as Addison stood outside, crying and begging to be let in. She thought that it would be ok when Derek opened the door and let her back inside, but she saw the hug the two exchanged and could tell that everything was not going to be ok. She listened to her parents talk and was upset when she heard Derek say that he would leave and get his clothes in the morning. What about the movie? He had promised that he would spend some time with her tonight as he hadn't seen her much in the past two weeks. Now she watched as her father left the house, leaving her mother crying in the entryway.

Zoey stood there, not sure of what to do now. Obviously she wasn't going to get to spend time with her dad tonight and she didn't know how to deal with a crying mom. After a few minutes of watching Addison cry she hesitantly walked to her mom.

"Momma?" she asked timidly, afraid that she would start yelling again. Addison looked up and starred at her daughter. She hadn't even thought about the fact that Zoey was home. Normally the nanny would be looking after her and she and Derek would have been alone. But she quickly realized that the young girl had witnessed everything that just happened, causing Addison's heart to break even more.

"Oh baby, come here," Addison said, opening her arms to hold the girl. Zoey let Addison pull her close, holding her tight and stroking her hair, "I'm so sorry you had to see that sweetie."

"Why were you and daddy yelling?" Addison paused, not sure how she was supposed to explain the situation to Zoey.

"Daddy just isn't happy with me right now Zoey. But don't you worry about it ok. What do you say we get you upstairs and into bed?" Addison quickly tried to change the subject and was relieved when Zoey took the bait.

"But can't I stay up tonight? Daddy was supposed to take me to the movies. Will you watch one with me?"

"Sure. What do you want to watch?" Addison was more than happy to curl up in her daughter's bed and watch A Little Princess, Zoeys favorite movie. They were about halfway through the movie and Zoey was almost asleep, but before she could drift off into sleep she asked Addison,

"Is daddy coming home tonight?" Addison sighed.

"Not tonight darling. But you are going to sleep now anyway, so you don't need to worry about it," Addison answered, turning the TV off and pulling the covers up over her daughter.

"But momma, Sarah hasn't finished her story yet," she said, referring to the movie.

"You already know how it ends Zoey. Go to sleep now." She tucked her child in and turned off the light, walking out of the room and started to close the door but was stopped by a sleepy voice.

"Can you leave the light on in the hallway?"

"Sure. Love you."

"Love you too." Addison was slightly confused when Zoey asked her to leave the light on, she had gotten over her fear of the dark when she was about six, but Addison figured it had something to do with the fight and Derek leaving. Her throat closed up again as she thought of Derek and everything that had happened in the past four hours. She had managed to pull herself together to be with Zoey, but now that she was alone she broke down again. She made her way into her own room and lay down on the bed, crying herself to sleep.

The next morning Zoey had made her way downstairs at seven to find her nanny, Leah, in the kitchen like every other morning.

"Ah, Buenos Dias Chiquita"

"Buenos Dias Leah," she said, still sleepy. "Where's my mom?"

"She had to go to work early; there was an emergency with one of her moms." Zoey nodded. Leah had been Zoeys nanny since she was about three months old and was like a second mom to her. Addison and Derek loved their little girl, but were not in the position to take time off to care for an infant, so they decided to hire a nanny, not realizing just how much they would rely on her. Zoey had taken to her instantly and as time went by Leah was seen as part of the family. Leah spoke Spanish as her first language and had taught Zoey how to speak it at a very young age. When she was first learning to talk she would always mix up English and Spanish.

"Is my dad here?" she asked, hoping that she would get to see him after last night.

"No. Just you and me. Now come eat breakfast, then you must get ready for escuela."

"Can I stay home with you today Leah? We can go to the park or a museum."

"Not today nena." She said as she put a plate of food down in front of Zoey, who had sat at the table. Zoey sat eating quietly while Leah went around, tidying things up. An hour later Zoey was dressed in her school uniform and ready to go. Leah dropped her off at school, where she avoided talking to anyone, even her best friends.

The teacher had grown increasingly worried as the day went along, normally Zoey was too social and she often had to remind her to focus on her work. Zoey had barely said anything and only talked when asked a direct question. At recess she sat at one of the picnic tables by herself. At the end of the day Zoey waited on the front steps for Lena, school had been out for twenty minutes now and Lena was never late.

"Let's go inside and wait for your ride Zoey," her teacher, Mrs. Croft said, leading her back to the classroom. "Do you want to call her? She may just be stuck in traffic." She told the worried girl. Before Zoey could answer Derek walked through the door. Zoeys eyes lit up and a smile crossed her face when she saw him. She jumped up and hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Hey munchkin. I'm so sorry I'm late. My surgery ran longer than I thought it would," he apologized to the teacher.

"It's fine Dr. Shepard," she decided to tell Derek about Zoeys behavior today, "Zoey, can you go wait outside while I talk to your dad?" Zoey shrugged and left the room, waiting in the hallway.

"Is everything ok?" Derek asked, worried about his daughter.

"Zoeys behavior today was a little off. She wouldn't talk to anyone and barley answered any of my questions. You know that I normally can't get her to stop talking. I'm just worried about her."

"I'm sure she's fine. I will talk to her when we get home but she is probably just tired. She had a long day yesterday."

"Ok. If you're sure. Have a good night then Dr. Shepard." Derek left the room and found Zoey standing with her ear against the door trying to listen to what they had been saying.

"What are you doing?" he asked, laughing.

"What did she want?" she questioned, not bothering to answer Derek's question, as they made their way out to Derek's car. They climbed in,

"She said you were upset today. That you were quiet all day. Normally you never shut up," he said, smiling, "What's wrong Zo?"

"Momma wasn't there when I woke up and you didn't come home last night. And you and mom fought real bad. Why did you leave? Are you going to be home tonight?" Derek sighed; the day had been very productive for him. He had gotten a call from Richard Webber, the chief of surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital. He had been trying to get Derek to come to his hospital for years, and now Derek finally had a reason. He had accepted the job position and was expected to start on Monday as their new head of neurology. Of course, he hadn't told Addison yet and that would probably result in another fight. But right now he didn't want to tell his ten year old that he was moving across the country. So Derek did what he thought was best, lie.

"Don't worry about why we fought sweetie. Of course I will be home tonight. Now what do you say we head over to central park. I'll buy you an ice cream." Zoeys face lit up, the subject of her parents fight long forgotten.

"Can I get a really big one? With chocolate and vanilla?"

"Sure," Derek said, knowing it would be bad to give the small girl that much ice cream, but he felt bad about what she was about to be put through and decided to start making it up to her early.

**SOooo, what did you think? Do you like it so far? I'm still working on my other story; I just wanted to post this one too. Let me know what you think of my idea for this story and how you thought the chapter was. I'm working on the second chapter right now and should have it up soonish. You should read my other story too, if you haven't already. **** Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad that so many people seem to like it. Hope you enjoy the second chapter! Don't forget to review!**

Two hours, two large ice creams, and a major sugar rush later Derek led a bouncing Zoey into the house. Addison was home again but they could hear her in the kitchen talking with Leah. Zoey threw her backpack on the floor and ran into the kitchen; she hopped onto the kitchen stools and started spinning around.

"Momma! Leah! Guess what! Daddy bought me ice cream! Two of them! And they were BIG!" she said, cracking up. Addison laughed, but grabbed her when she started to fall,

"Careful there crazy kid. Don't want you to get hurt." That was when Addison really got a good look at her daughter. She had managed to spill chocolate ice cream on the white shirt she was wearing and had fallen off the jungle gym at one point, causing her to rip her tights. The blood coming from her knee had caused inconsolable tears, which had prompted Derek to buy her the second ice cream. Once she had the ice cream, her minor injury was soon forgotten. Leah could see that Addison was about to freak out about the mess that her daughter was so she quickly took her upstairs.

"Come on nena, let's get you cleaned up and ready for dinner." They walked into Zoeys room, and still on a sugar high Zoey started to jump on the bed. Leah tried to grab her but she simply bounced out of reach. After a few minutes Leah grew tired of the game. She climbed on the bed and grabbed the ten year old, pulling her down and tickling her. Zoey begged for mercy and promised to be good. Leah let her up and pulled some more clothes out of the closet, handing them to Zoey. As she changed Zoey could hear Addison and Derek yelling at each other again.

"You let her have two ice creams Derek? Why would you do that?"

"Why does it matter Addison, she's a kid. She should get to experience simple pleasures, like having two ice creams."

"You know that she is not allowed to have ice cream during the week. Weekends only."

"So what? I let her have ice cream on a Monday. The world is not going to come to an end."

"Maybe not. But I can guarantee you there will be a meltdown at dinner because she won't want to eat." The yelling continued while Zoey dressed upstairs. Leah realized that Zoey could hear what was being said and quickly closed the door.

"Leah, why are momma and dad fighting so much?" she asked, with the innocence that only a child could have.

"Grownups fight sometimes. It's ok. Why don't we go down for dinner? I made your favorite macaroni and cheese." Zoey smiled and took Leah's hand, but quickly let go and ran towards the stairs. About halfway down she jumped up and slid down the banister just as Addison walked into the room and saw her.

"Zoey Loraine! How many times have we told you not to do that! It is dangerous and you could get hurt! Do NOT do it again or you will be grounded. Understand?" Addison snapped, still angry from the fight with Derek.

"Whatever," Zoey said, trying to brush past her.

"Excuse me?" Addison asked, threateningly.

"I mean, yes ma'am, " Zoey said sweetly.

"Go sit at the table." Addison said, smiling at her as she passed by. Zoey skipped into the dining room and sat in her chair, waiting for someone to bring her a plate of food. By the time Addison had set a plate of macaroni and cheese in front of her the sugar rush had subsided and she was now very tired. Normally Leah joined them for dinner, but she had something to do tonight and left early, leaving the small family to eat in a tense silence. Zoey picked at her dinner while resting her head in her hand.

"Zoey, elbows off the table," Derek reminded her. Zoey moved her elbow and continued to pick at her dinner.

"Why aren't you eating?" Addison asked.

"Not hungry," she said shortly.

"Well you need to eat your dinner." Addison said sternly.

"I'm not hungry though," Zoey whined.

"Well that's too bad, because you are not leaving the table until you finish your dinner." Zoey glared at her mother but slumped down in her chair, folding her arms across her chest. "Sit up straight Zoey." Zoey just slumped further down in her chair. Addison looked at Derek as if to say, I told you so.

"Zoey, sit up and eat your dinner," Derek said, trying to avoid any unnecessary conflict.

"No."

"Now Zoey."

"Nuh-uh," Zoey shook her head and slumped even lower in her chair. Her head was now barely visible above the table.

"You won't get dessert." Addison tried. Zoey just shrugged her shoulders,

"So?" Derek and Addison both sighed, as much as they loved her daughter she could be very stubborn sometimes. Deciding it was best not to argue anymore Addison said,

"Fine. Go upstairs to bed then."

"I don't want to go to bed yet! It's only seven!"

"I don't care. Either you eat your dinner or you go to bed, it's up to you. But either way, you better choose within the next ten seconds or you are grounded." Zoey whined loudly as Addison started counting to ten. Zoey didn't know which to decide, she felt like she was going to puke if she ate anymore, but on the other side she didn't want to go to bed this early. By the time Addison had reached eight Zoey was sitting up straight in her chair with her elbows off the table, eating the food on her plate. Addison smirked and Derek rolled his eyes.

Zoey continued to eat her dinner, but tried to eat as slowly as possible, knowing she would be sent to bed as soon as she had finished. Sure enough, twenty minutes later, as soon as she had finished Derek took her plate and sent her up to bed. Zoey stomped up the stairs as well as she could when her stomach hurt this much. Addison went up after about five minutes to make sure Zoey was in bed. When she walked into the room she saw her daughter lying on her bed, curled up in a ball.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked, instantly worried, as any parent would be.

"My tummy hurts," Zoey said, snuggling up to Addison when she sat on the bed. They sat there for a few minutes before Zoey quickly jumped up and ran out of the room. Addison followed her into the bathroom and pulled her log red hair back as she threw up in the toilet. After a few minutes Zoey had emptied the contents of her stomach and Addison handed her a glass of water. She rinsed her mouth out and brushed her teeth.

"Feel better?" Zoey nodded and climbed into bed, quickly falling asleep.

When she woke up in the morning Zoey went downstairs to find Leah in the kitchen again.

"Are they both gone again?" she asked.

"Si, they are both at work." Zoey didn't know why she asked, as this was the routine for most mornings for the last four years that Zoey had been in school. Zoey sat at the table and ate the food Leah put in front of her before getting ready to go to school. She was more social today than the day before and Leah picked her up in the afternoon like usual. They made their way through the park, avoiding the ice cream stand, and eventually went home. Derek and Addison both had to work late tonight, so Zoey was asleep long before they came home. The rest of the week went basically the same and Friday was there before she knew it. Normally Leah picked her up on Fridays and would take her somewhere fun, she liked to call it a mini celebration that the week was over. Today however both Addison and Derek were waiting for her, which almost never happened unless she was in trouble. Zoey thought back on her week, she had been good, she hadn't punched anyone or talked during class, so she was confused as to why both her parents were there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she got down the steps to where they were waiting.

"Hello to you too." Derek said, "How was your day?"

"Fine. Why are you here?"

"Do you not want us here?" Addison asked.

"No, it's just that you aren't ever both here at the same time unless I'm in trouble. I'm not in trouble am I?" she asked, worried.

"Nope, you're not in trouble. How about we all go on a walk through central park. We can go on a carriage ride." Derek said. Zoey smiled widely, she loved the carriage rides and rarely got to go on them with both of her parents together, normally they saved it for twice a year, on Christmas and New Year's.

"Let's go!" Zoey said excitedly, tugging both of her parents in the direction of central park. After a long carriage ride and several spins on the carousel Addison and Derek bought Zoey a very small ice cream. They sat on one of the many benches along the path way while Zoey chattered on about her day. She was just ending the story about how she had jumped off the swing at recess and her teacher yelled at her. Addison and Derek rolled her eyes, they had one very adventurous daughter, as she had mastered this skill at age four, scaring them very much the first time she jumped off the moving swing high into the air. Addison smiled at the memory, but the smile quickly disappeared.

"Zoey, sweetie, we have something to tell you." Addison began,

"You're not having a baby are you?" she asked, before Addison could get any further. Both her parents looked at her oddly.

"Where on earth did you get that idea?" Derek asked.

"Brian Wright told me that when his parents told him they were going to have a baby that was what they said first. I don't want a sister or brother." Zoey had made it very clear over the years that she enjoyed being an only child, always reminding Addison and Derek that she was the only kid they were allowed to have. She was very spoiled and didn't want another kid to get in the way of that.

"We aren't having a baby, sweetheart, it's something else." Addison looked to Derek to continue.

"Zoey I am moving to Seattle," he said, straight forward.

"Why?" Zoey asked after a minute of processing what Derek had just told her.

"I got offered a job at a hospital there and decided that I am going to take it."

"But you have a job at the hospital here," she said, not understanding why he needed a new job.

"This job is better. If I go to Seattle then I will get more money."

"Well, what about me and momma?" she asked, looking at Addison, "Are we going to Seattle too?" It was Addison who answered this time,

"No, we're not. Me and you are going to stay in New York." Zoey stayed quiet while she processed what she had been told. She remembered how last year her friend Amber had told her how her parents got a divorce. They had started fighting all the time and soon after her dad moved away. Zoey put two and two together and asked,

"Are you getting a divorce?" there was silence for a moment while Derek and Addison thought about how to explain this to her.

"Not exactly," Derek said slowly, "We are taking a break." He hoped that she would leave it at that.

"Will I still get to see you?" she asked worriedly.

"Not so much sweetie. See, Seattle is really far away, so we won't be able to see each other all the time. But we can talk on the phone and on the computer."

"But you won't live with us anymore," she said sadly. At this point Zoey had a mix of emotions running through her head. She was sad that Derek was leaving and would be far enough away that she wouldn't get to see him every day. But she was also hurt and feeling like he was abandoning her. Not knowing how to deal with everything she was feeling at the moment she suddenly jumped up and ran down the path, surprising her parents who quickly got up and ran after her. After a few minutes Derek caught up with her first and picked her up off the ground.

"What are you doing?" he asked, somewhat angry that he had just chased his ten year old through central park. It wouldn't have been as bad if Zoey hadn't been that fast, but the kid had a pair of legs and easily outrun him, and especially Addison who had on her trademark designer shoes.

"I'm leaving! Before you can leave me!" Zoey said, using the logic of a ten year old. She squirmed in Derek's arms but he held tight while Addison caught up to them. Derek's heart broke when she said that and he quickly led his breaking family home.

Zoey went straight upstairs to her room and only came down when she was called to dinner. They ate silently and when she finished she asked to be excuse. She made her way up to her room again, shutting the door. Zoey sat on her bed, holding the stuffed bear she had gotten on the day she was born. Though she had managed to destroy most of her stuffed animals, this one had always stayed on her bed, safe and clean. She treasured it, and while she had outgrown most of the other stuffed animals she had this one was still with her. When Zoey was young Leah had taught her the Spanish word for bear and she had called it Oso ever since. Now that she was alone she started talking to the bear, like she had when she was younger.

"Why does daddy have to leave Oso? It's not fair! Him and momma started fighting and now he's going really far away! And I'm not going to be able to see him ever again! Do you think he hates me Oso? Did I do something bad? Is he mad at me? I don't want him to be mad at me." Zoey was crying as she talked to the bear, "He is leaving me with momma and going to a new job. It's not fair!" Zoey threw a pillow across the room at the picture of her and Derek that hung on the wall. The frame fell and the glass shattered on the dresser bellow it. Hearing the crash Addison and Derek rushed upstairs, thinking their daughter was hurt.

"What happened sweetie?" Addison asked once they realized that there was no immediate danger. Zoey shrugged,

"Picture fell," she said quietly before walking out of the room. She walked down the hallway into the room that was considered her playroom. For her fifth birthday Zoey had asked for a tree house, like the one she had seen in a magazine, but since they didn't exactly have a backyard he had hired a builder to convert their spare bedroom into a child's dream land. The builder had not let them down and turned it into Zoeys favorite place ever. She had spent hours in the room, whether she was alone or with another person, playing dress up or fighting pirates. Now as she sat in there she thought about all the times her dad had joined in the fun. There was the time she had been the princess, needing to be rescued by the handsome prince, or the time after she had watched Peter Pan for the first time and they had to act out the entire movie again and again.

Derek walked in a few minutes later to find her sitting on one of the bean bag chairs in the room. He sat down next to her,

"You alright?" he asked, putting his arm around her. She quickly pushed his arm off and glared at him.

"Go away. I don't want to see you!" Derek looked a little hurt at what she said,

"Zoey, sweetie,"

"NO! GO AWAY!" she yelled loudly, "You and momma are gettin' a divorce and you're leaving me! Go away! I hate you!" she stomped out of the room and back to her bedroom. Derek sat on the floor and cried a little. Zoey had never told him that she hated him before, but now she was angry and didn't understand what was going on. He sat on the floor for a few more minutes before he got up, going back to the room that him and Addison shared and began to pack his belongings since he was leaving the next day.

**So did you like it? I have a question for my readers, in the show it is mentioned that Mark and Addison continued their relationship and lived together for like a month or something, should I work that into this story? Or should I just leave it out? I can do either one so I just want to know what you all think. Just let me know.  
Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! Let me know what you think! Someone asked if my name was Zoey since I have used it for two stories now. My name isn't Zoey, but I've used it twice because it's the same character just in a different story.**

Zoey went straight upstairs to her room and only came down when she was called to dinner. They ate silently and when she finished she asked to be excuse. She made her way up to her room again, shutting the door. Zoey sat on her bed, holding the stuffed bear she had gotten on the day she was born. Though she had managed to destroy most of her stuffed animals, this one had always stayed on her bed, safe and clean. She treasured it, and while she had outgrown most of the other stuffed animals she had this one was still with her. When Zoey was young Leah had taught her the Spanish word for bear and she had called it Oso ever since. Now that she was alone she started talking to the bear, like she had when she was younger.

"Why does daddy have to leave Oso? It's not fair! Him and momma started fighting and now he's going really far away! And I'm not going to be able to see him ever again! Do you think he hates me Oso? Did I do something bad? Is he mad at me? I don't want him to be mad at me." Zoey was crying as she talked to the bear, "He is leaving me with momma and going to a new job. It's not fair!" Zoey threw a pillow across the room at the picture of her and Derek that hung on the wall. The frame fell and the glass shattered on the dresser bellow it. Hearing the crash Addison and Derek rushed upstairs, thinking their daughter was hurt.

"What happened sweetie?" Addison asked once they realized that there was no immediate danger. Zoey shrugged,

"Picture fell," she said quietly before walking out of the room. She walked down the hallway into the room that was considered her playroom. For her fifth birthday Zoey had asked for a tree house, like the one she had seen in a magazine, but since they didn't exactly have a backyard he had hired a builder to convert their spare bedroom into a child's dream land. The builder had not let them down and turned it into Zoeys favorite place ever. She had spent hours in the room, whether she was alone or with another person, playing dress up or fighting pirates. Now as she sat in there she thought about all the times her dad had joined in the fun. There was the time she had been the princess, needing to be rescued by the handsome prince, or the time after she had watched Peter Pan for the first time and they had to act out the entire movie again and again.

Derek walked in a few minutes later to find her sitting on one of the bean bag chairs in the room. He sat down next to her,

"You alright?" he asked, putting his arm around her. She quickly pushed his arm off and glared at him.

"Go away. I don't want to see you!" Derek looked a little hurt at what she said,

"Zoey, sweetie,"

"NO! GO AWAY!" she yelled loudly, "You and momma are gettin' a divorce and you're leaving me! Go away! I hate you!" she stomped out of the room and back to her bedroom. Derek sat on the floor and cried a little. Zoey had never told him that she hated him before, but now she was angry and didn't understand what was going on. He sat on the floor for a few more minutes before he got up, going back to the room that him and Addison shared and began to pack his belongings.

Zoey had gone back into her room and laid on her bed again, falling asleep not long after that. When she woke up again it was early morning so she made her way downstairs, hoping that Leah had made her pancakes for breakfast. She made it down the stairs before she saw the suitcases by the door and she remembered everything from yesterday. Her dad was leaving. The smile disappeared from her face and she made her way into the kitchen. Leah and Derek were standing at the counter and Addison was nowhere to be seen.

"Is momma at work?" she asked, looking at Leah.

"Si, si. What do you want to do today?" she asked, hoping to take her mind off the fact that her father was leaving. Zoey just shrugged. Leah set down a plate of pancakes in front of her, she could tell they had extra chocolate chips in them, but she was no longer hungry so she just picked at the pancakes instead. Around ten o'clock Derek sighed,

"It's time for me to go," he said hesitantly. Zoey looked up at her father, her lip quivering and her eyes filling with tears. Without warning she threw herself out of her seat and into his arms and began sobbing. He was caught a little off guard but quickly picked her up and held her tight.

"Please don't go daddy! I love you! I don't want you to go! Please stay, I'll be good I promise! I'll eat all my vegetables and go to bed on time just please don't go!" She begged, her head buried in Derek's shoulder. Hearing his daughter so upset caused Derek to start to cry as well. He put her down on the floor and held her at arm's length. He wiped some tears from her eyes just to have them replaced by more,

"Listen to me Zoey. I love you very much, more than anything else in the whole world and you mean everything to me. I'm sorry that I can't stay, but remember that I will always love you no matter how far away I am. Ok?" he asked, hoping she would accept this. She looked at him for a second, then held her pinky to him,

"Pinky promise?" she asked through her sobbing.

"Pinky promise." He agreed, hooking his finger around the smaller one and then kissing it. He pulled her into another hug, squeezing her tightly. When he tried to pull away she still held on tight around his neck. Leah eventually had to step in and let Zoey hold onto her and cry while Derek made his way out the front door. Zoey suddenly broke away from Leah and ran towards the stairs. She ran up to her room and grabbed Oso off her bed, then sprinted back down the stairs, hoping to get there before her dad's cab left. She threw the front door open just as Derek was getting into the cab.

"WAIT!" she ran down the front steps to the cab and Derek opened the door, she held the bear out to him "I want you to have him."

"But he's yours. You love Oso." She shook her head and shoved it into Derek's hands.

"If you take him with you it means that you will have to visit me to make sure I get him back." She said. Derek was a little shocked at her reasoning but took the bear before giving Zoey another hug and kiss.

"I love you." He said, looking her straight in the eye. Zoey began crying again,

"I love you too daddy." She shut the door and Leah pulled her back from the road so that the cab could pull away. Zoey watched the cab all the way until it turned the corner and continued to stare at the spot for another ten minutes. Finally Leah led her back inside. Zoey had been quiet the rest of the day. She had hardly eaten lunch and she mainly just sat on the couch, staring absently at the TV. Finally when Leah was about to serve dinner Addison walked in after a long day at work.

"How'd everything go today?" she asked. She would have rather been at home with her daughter, but one of her mom's had needed emergency surgery and she got tied up all day.

"Not well. She had a meltdown this morning when he left. She's been watching TV ever since. She hardly touched her lunch."

"Where is she now?" she asked, not seeing her daughter in the living room. Leah looked up,

"She hasn't moved from that spot all day," she said.

"She's probably just up in her room. I will go get her for dinner." Addison walked up the stairs. She checks Zoeys bedroom and then the playroom, not finding her in either one. She was about to panic that she couldn't find her daughter when she heard noises coming from her bedroom. She made her way into the closet that she had shared with Derek. He still had some stuff hanging in there and Zoey was currently sitting underneath all of it, wrapped up in one of his jackets.

"What are you doing in here baby?" Addison asked from the door way.

"It smells like daddy," she sniffed, it was obvious she had been crying again.

"Come on downstairs, dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something. Leah told me that you didn't eat your lunch."

"I wasn't hungry then either."

"Zoey, come out now please." Addison was starting to get a little annoyed. She had had a long day, and as much as she felt bad for her daughter she was not up to playing games.

"No," she said, scooting further into the clothes.

"Zoey," she said warningly. Zoey didn't move from where she was sitting. As far as she was concerned she was not leaving this closet, Addison however had other plans.

"You have until ten to get out here Zoey,"

"That's not going to work this time!" Addison began counting but Zoey still didn't move. Normally, no matter how old Zoey was, counting always got her moving. Addison didn't know why exactly this worked, but if it did, who was she to question it. This time though, when Addison reached ten the only movement Zoey had made was farther back into the closet.

"Zoey Loraine! Get out of the closet now!" Addison's voice started quietly and quickly escalated into a yell.

"NO! I'm not going to and you can't make me!" Zoey yelled back.

"Yes you will. You are going to get out of the closet and get your butt downstairs to the dinner table now young lady."

"No I'm not!" Zoey yelled back, "I'm not doing anything you tell me to." As if she were trying to make Addison angrier she reached up and grabbed a handful of Derek's clothes, pulling them off the hangers and onto the floor. Addison looked pissed, but Zoey smiled, she quickly stood up and reached Addison's side. Without hesitating she grabbed as many of Addison's clothes as she could and pulled them down as well. Addison jumped into action at this. She tried to grab Zoey to stop her, but she skirted out of the way, pulling down more clothes and knocking down some shoes in the process. Before she could do anymore damage Addison grabbed her daughter by the arm and took her out of the closet. Without saying anything Addison led Zoey to her room and sat her on her bed.

"You are going to sit here in this very spot until I can tell you that you can move. At that point you will go back into my closet and hang everything you knocked down back up. Then you will come back here and go straight to bed. Do I make myself clear?" Addison had said all of this in a completely calm way, scaring Zoey a bit. She knew that Addison was mad and she didn't want to make it worse so she just nodded. "Good. Don't move," Addison reminded her before leaving the room.

While Zoey sat on her bed in the same spot Addison had put her in, Addison went downstairs. She headed straight for the kitchen and grabbed a wine glass out of the cabinet and poured herself a glass of wine.

"Everything ok?" Leah asked. Addison finished her drink and poured herself another before answering.

"Just a slight meltdown. You can go ahead and go for the night. And I'm going to take Zoey to work with me tomorrow, so you can have the day off."

"Alright. I will be here on Monday then. Have a good night." Leah quickly left the house, leaving Addison alone in the kitchen. She stared at the ass of wine before her for a moment before dumping it out in the sink. She quietly made her way upstairs to survey the damage her daughter had done. It was mostly just the clothes and shoes that she knocked on the floor and a couple of broken hangers. She sighed then walked down the hall to Zoeys room. She entered without knocking and found her sitting in the same spot she had left her in.

"Go clean up my closet please. Then we will talk." Zoey got off the bed quietly and made her way to Addison's room. It took her about twenty minutes to put everything back where it belonged and when she walked out of the closet Addison was waiting on the bed. She patted the seat beside her and Zoey quickly jumped up next to her and hugged her. Being left alone while Addison was mad at her had given her imagination time to run wild and now she was worried Addison would leave to.

"I'm sorry momma! Please don't leave me!" she said, holding onto her mother as tight as she could.

"Why would I leave you?" she asked.

"Daddy left." She said simply. Addison sighed,

"Zoey look at me," she waited until Zoeys eyes met hers, "I will not leave you ok. I promise. I am not going to leave you. Ok?" Zoey nodded.

"I'm sorry about your closet momma."

"As long as you don't ever do it again then all is forgiven. Now, are you hungry?" Addison asked.

"A little."

"How about we go get something to eat."

"But I thought you said I had to go straight to bed after I cleaned up your closet."

"I can't very well let you go hungry now, can I?" Zoey shook her head no, "Go get your coat, I'll meet you downstairs."

The rest of the weekend passed without much happening and suddenly Monday morning was there again.

**REVIEW PLEASE! The more people review, the faster I will update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've got stupid writers block for this one too, so forgive me if I take a little longer. But after taking some time to do other things and not think about my stories I've got some ideas again. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will try to have another one up soon, but I'm writing a new story too now. Lol. ENJOY! AND REVIEW!  
Don't own anything!**

Monday morning arrived and Zoey pulled herself out of bed. She slowly dressed in her uniform then made her way downstairs. She ate breakfast then Leah took her to school. Before class had started Zoey was standing in front of the map hanging on the wall, trying to figure out where Seattle was. He had said it was far away, but she couldn't din it near England or Italy or China. Soon the teacher had made her way over to where she was.

"What are you looking at Zoey?"

"Where's Seattle Mrs. Croft?"

"It's in Washington, right here," she said, pointing to the state. "Why do you want to know?"

"My dad is there."

"Oh, is he there on business?" she asked.

"No. He lives there now." Zoey said simply, walking to her seat. The day passed uneventfully and Zoey was sitting at the table eating dinner when Addison came home.

"How was your day sweetie?"

"It was fine," she said sullenly. Addison looked to Leah, hoping she would know what was wrong with her daughter, but Leah just shrugged, she hadn't been able to get Zoey to tell her anything all day.

"What's wrong?"

"Daddy hasn't called. He said he would call."

"Well Zoey he is just getting settled in. He is going to be busy for a while."

"Can I call him. Please momma. I just want to tell him I love him."

"Sure sweetie." Addison handed Zoey the phone, who went upstairs, dialing her dad's number. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Hello?" Derek said, not checking the caller id. Zoey smiled when she heard his voice,

"Hi daddy, I miss you," was the first thing she said.

"I miss you too baby. How are you?" the two continued to talk. Zoey told him how her day had been and he told her how it had rained the whole time he was in Seattle so far. After they had been talking for about twenty minutes Addison came up and told her it was time to go to bed.

"Daddy, will you tell me a bed time story?" she asked. So after she was dressed in her pajamas and tucked in her bed Derek began telling her a bed time story over the phone. She fell asleep quickly but he stayed on the phone and listened to hear even breathing, wishing he could hold her in his arms right now.

How had things gotten this screwed up, he wondered. His wife had cheated on him with his best friend. He had left New York and his daughter behind and missed her greatly. And now that he was here he had slept with an intern without knowing she was an intern. But now as he listened to the quiet breathing of his ten year old he was able to feel a little peace inside, and thought that maybe, somehow everything would be alright.

Zoey wasn't able to talk to Derek for the next few day because he was so busy. But he called her again on Friday to tell her another bedtime story. And while not everything was perfect, Zoey slowly adjusted to life without Derek and it was now a month and a half later. Leah had picked her up from school and they had taken the long way home through the park. About halfway home Zoey began to slow down and drag her feet.

"What's wrong nena?" Leah asked.

"I don't feel good."

"Well we are almost home and then I will give you some medicina," she said, feeling her forehead, "You are burning up Chiquita. Let's get you home." She led Zoey quickly back to the house and straight to the bathroom where they kept the thermometer. Two minutes later Leah looked at the thermometer, realizing that Zoey had a 103.7 temp. She gave Zoey some medicine and made her lay down in her room. Twenty minutes later Zoey was calling for her and she went back upstairs. She was crying, curled up in a ball and holding her stomach.

"It hurts Leah," Zoey said. Leah took her temperature again, only to realize that it had rose to 104.1. She knew that this wasn't good.

"Alright Zoey, looks like we are taking a trip to the hospital." She quickly gathered their coats and ushered her into a taxi. The driver asked if she was ok since she was crying in pain. When they arrived at the hospital Addison was waiting outside with a gurney. Leah had called her from the car to tell her what was going on.

"Momma!" Zoey cried, feeling relieved to see her, "It hurts really bad!"

"What hurts sweetie?" Addison asked, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"MY stomach!"

"Where on your stomach?"

"Everywhere!" she cried. One of the nurses stepped in at this point, telling Addison to be a mom not the doctor, so Addison stepped back and let the others do the work, holding her daughters hand. A few minutes later one of the doctors announced that she had appendicitis.

"She's going to need surgery," the doctor told her.

"Surgery?" Zoey said, sounding panicked, she had never had surgery before, she had watched Derek and Addison before but she had never been the one being operated on.

"Yeah, surgery. But it's going to be ok. You'll feel better after. And you know what?"

"What?"

"After this surgery you get to eat ice cream all week." Zoeys face lit up, but then she winced in pain.

"Well let's get on with it then," she said impatiently, wanting the ice cream Addison had promised her. Addison stayed with her while the nurses prepped her for the OR then called Derek after she was wheeled away to surgery. He didn't answer his phone so she left him a voicemail instead, telling him what had happened. An hour later Zoey was back in her room, the surgery had gone fine and she was now without an appendix. Addison was sitting by her bedside when she started to wake up,

"Momma?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Do I have a cool scar?" Addison laughed. Of course her daughter would be concerned about if she got a cool scar.

"Yes darling, you have a cool scar. See?" She pulled up the night gown, pointing to the red line on the side of her stomach. Zoey smiled,

"Can I have my ice cream now?"

"Why don't you wait a while? You shouldn't really eat after surgery."

"Alright." Addison sat back in her chair and listened as Zoey chattered on about something or other. Finally Zoey had fallen asleep and Addison had taken the opportunity to go check on some patients and call Derek again. She was a little annoyed that he hadn't called back yet. She was standing at the nurses' station across from Zoeys room, working on a chart, when she heard someone call her name. Looking up she saw Derek standing at the end of the hallway.

"Derek? What are you doing here?"

"You left me a voicemail saying Zoey was in surgery. Is she ok?"

"She's fine. But I left you a voicemail because I thought you would call me back first, not hop on the first plane to New York. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I was in a surgery. I left my phone in my office. Can I see Zoey now?"

"Oh right, of course. Her room is right there," Addison said, pointing to it. Zoey had just woken up a few minutes ago and was showing the nurse in the room her cool scar when Derek walked in. she looked up when he said,

"Hey munchkin," Her face lit up like it was Christmas.

"Daddy!" she tried to jump out of bed and into his arms, but the nurse grabbed her before she could do any damage and let Derek come to her.

"Careful there kiddo. Moving that fast could rip those stitches." He carefully picked her up in his arms and held her tight.

"I missed you daddy," she whispered into his shoulder.

"I missed you too baby girl. Have you been a good girl for mommy?" Zoey nodded,

"Of course daddy. I'm an angel."

"Are you now? Then where are your wings?"

"They're invisible, duh," she said as if he should know that already.

"Oh alright then."

"Daddy, momma says that I can have ice cream all week. Can I have some now?"

"Sure sweetie. I will go get you some. But stay in here, don't leave the bed alright?"

"Gotcha," she smiled and hugged him one more time before he left the room.

"Where are you going?" Addison asked as he walked past.

"She wants ice cream." Addison nodded and let him walk away while she walked into Zoeys room.

"Momma, daddy's here! Did you see him?"

"I did see him."

"Do you think he's gonna stay for a long time? Is he gonna live with us again?" she asked hopefully.

"We will talk about it later Zoey."

"But that always mean no!" Zoey said, whining.

"Zoey you don't need to worry about it right now ok."

"But I want to know!"

"Calm down. We will talk about this later Zoey." After that Zoey let the subject drop and happily ate the ice cream Derek brought her. Zoey had to stay in the hospital for a few days to make sure that she didn't get infected, so when Derek walked into the hospital a few days later he was a little worried when his daughter wasn't in her room. He checked the play room and didn't see her in there either. He stopped a nurse, who was friends with him and Addison and asked,

"Do you know where Zoey is?"

"No. She seems to have ran off and hidden somewhere again, no one can find her. Maybe if she knows you're here she will come out." Derek sighed, when Zoey was younger and they brought her to the hospital she always managed to get away from whoever was watching her. She had found some of the most creative hiding spots and it sometimes took hours to find her. They didn't bring her to the hospital much after it happened for the fifth time.

"Do you know why she's hiding?"

"I think she and Addison were fighting about something and it upset Zoey. Half the hospital is looking for her."

"Thanks Rachel," he said, seeing Addison at the end of the hall and walking towards her. "Addison!" she turned to look at him.

"Thank god you're here. Zoey ran off again. No one can find her. You were always able to find her."

"Why did she run off?" Addison sighed,

"She's angry with me,"

"There's a shocker," he said rudely. He had run into Mark in the elevator and it had reopened the wounds that hadn't really healed.

"Derek, this isn't my fault."

"Whatever Addison. I'm going to find Zoey." He walked away, trying to think of where his daughter would hide. She was probably too big now to squeeze into some of the places she used to when she was five so he was able to rule of spaces between desks and filling cabinets. He looked in several stairwells and in his old office. After ten minutes of searching he walked into the room with the CAT scan machine and saw her feet sticking out the end,

"What are you doing?" he asked, startling his daughter,

"You scared me. How'd you find me?" she asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"Your feet were sticking out."

"Damn," she said under her breath, pulling her feet in.

"What did you say?" Derek asked, having heard her perfectly fine.

"Um, nothing?"

"Don't use that word again. Ok?"

"Sure daddy."

"Let's get you out of here," he grabbed her feet and slid her out of the machine. "Why did you run off like that Zoey?" She looked at the floor, "Zoey? What's wrong?" they were sitting side by side on the exam table now.

"Momma says that you're going back to Seattle after I get better. Is that true? Are you leaving again?" Derek sighed; he thought this might be a problem with him coming out here,

"Yeah, Zo, I am. I have a job in Seattle now. That's where I live."

"But you had a job here and you lived here and then you moved. So why can't you move back here."

"I can't Zoey. It's complicated."

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Of course I do. I will always love you, no matter what."

"Do you love momma?" Derek sighed again, why did she have to ask so many questions,

"Sometimes people fall out of love Zoey. They change and do different things and they can't love each other anymore."

"So you don't care about her?"

"No, I didn't say that. I will always care about your mom,"

"Daddy can I move with you to Seattle?" Zoey asked. Derek looked at her, it was something Derek and Addison had tried to talk about, but Addison refused to move out of New York and didn't want Zoey to be across the country so they had ultimately decided to leave her in New York with Addison.

"No sweetie. Not right now. You have school and all your friends are here. You would miss them."

"But I miss you more!"

"I'm sorry Zoey, but you can't," Zoey jumped off the table.

"That's not fair!" she stomped out of the room. She thought about finding another hiding spot but decided to just go back to her room instead. She had been there for about five minutes when Derek walked in, "Go away," she demanded.

"Zoey!" Addison scolded.

"I don't want to see you! I want you to go back to Seattle!"

"Zoey what is your problem?" Addison asked, wondering what brought about the change in her daughter. She had been so excited to see Derek and now she was kicking him out.

"I just want you to go away! I hate you!" she told Derek before slipping under her covers. Addison tried to get her to come out and apologize but Zoey was stubborn. Derek walked out of the room and Addison followed,

"Derek, she didn't mean it. She's just upset."

"Yeah. I know. But it's time that I go back anyway. I have to do my job. Call me if she needs anything," he said, walking away. Addison watched him go then went back into Zoeys room.

"He's gone," she told her. Zoey popped out from under the covers,

"Good."

"Why did you want him to go?" she asked.

"Because he likes stupid Seattle better than me. He won't let me live with him." Addison started to answer, but Zoey interrupted, "I don't care momma," Addison gave her a stern look but didn't push the subject. The next day Zoey was released from the hospital and Addison took her home. She kept trying to talk to Zoey about Derek but she refused. Whenever he called she would lock herself in her room and refused to talk to him.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, so I wanted to go ahead and get to the fun part of this story, when Zoey goes with Addison to Seattle. I forget how long Derek had been in Seattle before Addison came, but I'm going to go with about a year since that works for me. I don't remember exactly everything that happened when Addison showed up; it's been a while since I've seen those episodes, so I'm going with what I want.**

It had been about a year since Zoey had been in the hospital with appendicitis. Derek had tried to call her and write to her but she refused to have any contact with him. After many months of unreturned phone calls and letters he eventually gave up. There was hardly any contact at this point except when he sent Zoey a present for her eleventh birthday. Zoey had eventually gotten used to not having Derek around and actually began to enjoy it more. Addison had taken on more hours at the hospital and they had had to hire a new nanny, since Leah had to go home to take care of her sick mother. The new nanny, Marissa, let Zoey have a lot more freedom than she was used to and it quickly went to her head. After only a month of Marissa caring for Zoey Addison let her go. Now she was nannyless and not quite sure what to do with Zoey. She had been bringing her to the hospital where she worked for the past couple of weeks and a few of her friends would look after her if Addison had to go into surgery. But now Addison had to go to Seattle. Richard Webber had called and asked for her to come out and consult on a case. Her dilemma was whether or not to bring Zoey. On one hand she didn't want to pull her out of school for an unknown amount of time, but on the other hand Zoey would be able to see Derek if she went to Seattle with Addison. After a lot of debating with herself she finally decided the best decision would be to bring Zoey with her.

Addison walked out of the OR and towards her office. It was one of those late nights where Zoey had to stay at the hospital. She walked into her office and saw her eleven year old asleep on her couch. She gathered all of their belongings and carried them out to the car then came back in for Zoey. Rather than waking her up she picked her up and carried her out to the car. Some might say that eleven is much too old to be carried, but Zoey was tiny and she had no trouble making the trip to the car. Zoey stayed asleep the whole time Addison carried her to bed and slept through the night. When she woke the next morning Zoey walked down the stairs and saw suitcases by the door. Her eyes widened and she ran into the kitchen,

"Are you leaving?" she half yelled, flashing back to the day Derek left.

"Yes, but you're coming with me," Addison responded, watching relief flood over her daughters face."

"Where are we going?" she asked. Zoey had taken several trips with her parents to various places before, but she always knew when they were going.

"It's a surprise." Addison didn't want to tell her right away that they were going to Seattle in case she reacted badly, "I already packed your suitcase while you were sleeping. So just go upstairs and pack a small bag of stuff you would like to bring. Just a backpack though Zoey. And grab your pillow." Zoey ran up the stairs, excited at the idea of a mystery trip. She came back downstairs a few minutes later with a backpack stuffed full of everything an eleven year old might want. They ate quickly then got in the car and drove to the airport.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Zoey asked as they checked their bags in.

"Not yet." Was all Addison said. Zoey sighed. When they were standing in line for security she asked again, but still Addison wouldn't tell her. After waiting nearly an hour to get through security they made their way to the departure gate. Zoey looked at the sign,

"We're going to Seattle?" she asked, unsure of how she felt about that. Addison nodded,

"I have to do a consult for someone," Addison said simply.

"But dad lives in Seattle." She stated. Zoey had stopped calling him daddy not long after she had been released from the hospital.

"He does, you're right."

"Are we going to see him?"

"Well, he works at the hospital that we are going to. So there is a chance that we will. But you haven't seen him in almost a year Zoey. Don't you want to see him again?" Zoey thought about it for a minute before deciding,

"No! Why should I? He left me!" Addison sighed,

"Zoey, sweetie, he didn't leave you. He left because of me. He still loves you very much and I think he will be very happy to see you again." Zoey leaned against Addison.

"Do I have to see him if I don't want to?"

"We will see when we get there Zoey." They boarded the plane and Zoey quickly settled in watching a movie that Addison had brought for her. When they landed they collected their luggage then took a cab to a hotel near the hospital. They had checked in and went to their room. Addison had gone into the bathroom and when she came back in she saw Zoey jumping on one of the beds.

"Zoey Loraine! Get down!" She scolded, smiling.

"Nuh uh. It's fun mom. Come jump with me!" Addison grabbed for her, hoping to get her down, but instead Zoey jumped to the other bed. Addison chased her for a few minutes before kicking off her heels and jumping up onto the bed with Zoey. Zoey was thrilled when Addison started jumping with her.

"If you tell anyone that I was jumping on a bed I will hurt you," Addison threatened. Zoey laughed. They continued jumping for a few more minutes before collapsing on the beds, Addison tickling Zoey. It was nice for both of them to just let go and have fun. Addison eventually stopped and they lay there, gasping for breath. After a few minutes Addison spoke up,

"Alright. I need to get to the hospital and you have to come with me," she said, getting up off the bed.

"Is dad going to be there?" she asked. On the plane ride she had thought about it more and had come round to the idea of seeing Derek again. Now she was very excited to see him.

"I don't know. We will just have to find out. Go get changed and we will head over there." Ten minutes later they were out the door and on the way to the hospital. When they walked into the lobby Zoey spotted Derek right away,

"Look mom, there he is!" she said excitedly, she started to run over but Addison held her back. Zoey watched as her dad helped a woman she didn't know put her coat on, "Who is that he's with?" she asked.

"I don't know. Go wait over on one of those chairs Zo," Addison told her, distracted by the exchange between her husband and another woman. Because she wasn't paying much attention to her, she didn't notice as Zoey slipped through another set of doors. Zoey had become upset seeing her father act that way with someone other than her mom. She may only be eleven but she could tell that something was going on between the two. Instead of waiting for her mom she went through the doors that led back to the rest of the hospital. She was wandering around for a few minutes before someone stopped her,

"Who are you?" the guy asked. Zoey looked up at him,

"Zoey," she said simply, "Who are you?" the guy looked down at her suspiciously,

"Dr. Karev. Where are your parents?" he asked.

"I don't know." Zoey said, shrugging.

"Well are the patients here?" Alex asked impatiently.

"No." Alex was starting to get very frustrated with her,

"Are you visiting someone?" he asked hopefully.

"My dad." She said.

"Great! Who's your dad? I can take you to where he is."

"I know where he is. I just don't want to see him anymore."

"That's too bad. I have to take you back to your parents."

"I don't want to." Zoey said, slowly backing away. While Alex was trying to find Zoeys parents Derek and Addison were fighting in the lobby.

"What are you doing here Addison?" Derek asked after Meredith left the hospital angrily.

"Richard called me, asked for a consult. What are you doing with her?" she asked accusingly.

"It's none of your business Addison."

"I think it is my business. Especially since we are still married." Derek took a deep breath; he wasn't going to argue about his marriage in public right now.

"Where is Zoey? Did you bring her with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's right over there." Addison said, turning around to see an empty lobby, not her daughter like she was expecting.

"Where did she go Addison?" Derek asked, panicking.

"I don't know Derek!"

"Well you should have been watching her!"

"Oh please, she's eleven! She doesn't need to be watched every second like she is five or something!"

"Well now I don't know where my daughter is because you weren't watching her!"

"YOUR daughter? I believe she is our daughter! Besides you haven't been in her life for a year now!" The two continued to argue for about five more minutes before they finally decided to start looking for her.

"Where would she go?" Addison asked, not being familiar with the hospital.

"Maybe someone has seen her. Let's go ask." He led Addison back to the nurses' station. No one had seen her so they began their search for their daughter. Five minutes later Derek rounded a corner to see Zoey arguing with Alex Karev. "Zoey Loraine!" he yelled loudly, causing Zoey to jump and turn around.

"Dad." Alex looked between the two,

"He's your dad?" he asked Zoey. Zoey nodded. The more Alex looked at the two he could see the similarities. She had his shocking blue eyes, but she had a head full of red hair. "I didn't know you had a kid Dr. Sheppard." Derek didn't answer, instead he looked to Zoey.

"Come on. Your mom is freaking out right now." He took her by the arm and started leading her away as he called Addison on his cell. Zoey turned back to Alex,

"By Dr. Karev," she said waving. He waved back as they rounded the corner, out of site. Alex stood in the same spot, shocked that Sheppard had a kid. He wondered who her mother was and if Meredith knew about her. Meanwhile Derek led Zoey to his office,

"What were you thinking? Why did you run off like that?" Zoey shrugged and looked away, hurt. She hadn't seen Derek in a year and the first thing he did was yell at her. Before Derek could ask her another question Addison walked into the room. She quickly walked over and pulled Zoey into a hug.

"You cannot just run off like that Zoey! You don't know this hospital and no one here knows you! You could have been kidnapped!"

"I'm fine mom," Zoey groaned while being crushed in Addison's hug, "Can you let go of me. I can't breathe." Addison let go of her, but held her at arm's length,

"Why did you run off? I told you to sit in the chairs." Once again Zoey just shrugged. "Zoey," Addison said warningly, giving her a look that said she better start talking.

"Dad was with that woman. And you looked mad. And I didn't want to listen to you guys fight again."

"That doesn't mean that you can just go running off on your own Zoey." Derek said, adding his two cents.

"It's not like I was in danger," Zoey said. Before either parent could respond to her Derek's pager went off.

"911, I have to go." He said, rushing out of the room. Addison sighed,

"I have to go meet with Richard. Come on, you're coming with me." Addison and Zoey left Derek's office and made their way towards the chief's office.

**They're finally in Seattle! Yay! And next chapter I plan on having Zoey meet Meredith. I'm thinking Zoey should make her life hell, agreed? What did you think of this chapter? Let me know please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so it's been a while since I've watched season two of Grey's Anatomy and I don't remember exactly how everything happened, so you can't get mad at me if something isn't right. And I have to change some stuff anyway to fit Zoey in there. Now if I remember correctly, Alex was always kind of a jerk for the first few seasons, but I'm going to change that just a tiny little bit. Sorry if you don't like this, but that's what I want. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to review!  
I don't own Grey's Anatomy!**

**BTW, anyone want to beta for me? Someone pm'd me and said I had some grammar and spelling errors, but wouldn't say what they were. So if anyone else has noticed any errors please let me know.**

Zoey followed Addison into another hospital room where Richard Webber is waiting for them.

"Addison!" he says happily when he sees her. Addison walks over and gives him a hug, "And this must be Zoey? I haven't seen you since you were just a baby. You've grown up." Zoey just smiled in response. Addison and Richard talked for a few minutes about the case. A few minutes later Zoey was following Addison to another part of the hospital.

"Am I going to have to go everywhere with you?" she asked, already tired of following Addison around.

"For now. This is a new hospital Zoey, I can't let you just run around like you do in New York. We won't be here for long though. You can always hang out with your dad." She suggested, somewhat hopefully.

"That's not going to happen," Zoey said indignantly. Addison rolled her eyes,

"Then don't complain about following me around," Addison said, "But right now I have to see my patient. So we need to find somewhere for you to stay." Right as she mentioned that, one of the interns she had been introduced to earlier walk around the corner, "Dr. Karev," she called, causing him to look at her.

"Yes Dr. Montgomery-Shepard?" he asked, slightly annoyed that someone was interrupting his lunch break.

"I have to go meet my patient. Can you watch Zoey for a little while?" she asked. Alex looked at Zoey; there was something about this kid that made him like her,

"Yeah, sure. Why not. Come on kid. Let's go get some lunch." He started walking away and Zoey followed. They walked into the cafeteria and got in line for food,

"I don't need a babysitter you know," Zoey told him as he piled some pudding and chips onto a tray.

"Well I'm not a babysitter, so it works out."

"You kinda are. You're just not getting paid."

"Whatever. Let's just go eat." Zoey looked at the tray of food that he had. There were multiple cups of pudding and bags of chips on it, along with a couple sodas and some ice cream.

"Mom doesn't let me eat that stuff. She says it's all junk," Zoey told him as she followed him to a table.

"Well it's a good thing your mom isn't here then, isn't it?" he asked, putting a can of soda and a cup of pudding in front of her. She smiled,

"Can I have ice cream instead?" she asked. He agreed and took the pudding back, handing her a bowl of ice cream, "You're cool." Zoey said, digging into the ice cream. Twenty minutes later Zoey was bouncing around Alex in the hallway while he looked over a chart. He was starting to get annoyed with her bouncing and chattering,

"Hey shrimp, I'll give you ten dollars if you sit down and shut up," he said. He had started calling her shrimp because she was still small for her age.

"Make it twenty and we got a deal," she said as Derek walked up to them.

"Karev, why are you giving my daughter money?" he asked.

"She's too hyper. I told her if she sat down and stayed quiet then I would give her ten bucks. She wanted more. But now that you're here I don't have to give her any money. She wanted more." Derek rolled his eyes,

"IS there a reason you are so hyper?" he asked, eyeing his daughter who was still bouncing.

"Alex let me have…" before she could say anything else Alex put a hand over her mouth,

"I thought we were going to keep that a secret," he said to her. Derek raised his eyebrow,

"Keep what a secret?" he asked. Zoey pulled Alex's hand away from her mouth and scooted out of his reach,

"He let me have ice cream and soda for lunch!"

"Oh good lord. Why would you give her that?" he asked, knowing how hyper his daughter got when given sugar.

"Why not? No one told me I couldn't," he said, seeing the look Derek was giving him, "I'm gonna go. See you later shrimp." He said, walking away, leaving Zoey alone with Derek.

"Where is your mother?" Derek asked exasperatedly.

"She had to meet with her patient."

"Is that why she stuck you with an intern? And where is Leah? Why didn't she come with you?" he asked, normally Leah would travel with them to watch Zoey when needed.

"Leah's mom was sick; she had to go home to take care of her." Zoey explained. Derek nodded and as they rounded the corner they saw Addison stepping out of the elevator. They made their way to her,

"Hey sweetie. Where is Dr. Karev?" she asked, wondering why Zoey was now with Derek and not the intern she had left her with.

"He left. Dad was scarring him,"

"Derek!" Addison scolded, "You shouldn't scare the interns."

"Ask Zoey what she had for lunch while she was with Dr. Karev," Derek said blandly.

"What did you have?" She asked, looking at Zoey.

"Ice cream and soda and pudding and chips," She answered happily. Addison looked a little shocked,

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. Zoey shook her head no.

"I told him that you didn't let me eat junk food but Alex said since you weren't there that you couldn't get mad at me or him." Addison rolled her eyes,

"Great. You better not be bouncing around anymore because I am not in the mood to deal with it right now Zoey."

"You're no fun," Zoey said under her breath, "Can we go soon? This hospital is boring," She complained.

"No, I have to stay here. Maybe you can stay in your dad's office?" She asked, hoping that Derek would be able to watch Zoey while she worked.

"Sure. Come one Zo. We can go watch a surgery, how's that sound?" Zoeys face lit up; ever since she was little she loved watching any surgery she could. Derek and Addison often brought her up to the OR and let her watch some of the less gruesome surgeries. She had forgotten that she was supposed to be mad at Derek and quickly grabbed his hand,

"Come on!" she said impatiently, pulling him in a random direction.

"Wrong way Zoey," he said, gently tugging her in the other direction. She followed him happily as they walked up into the gallery. He and Addison had always made sure to let her watch surgeries that were routine and didn't have a high death risk, and as soon as things started to go bad they pulled her out and wouldn't let her watch. Today they were sitting in the gallery of Bailey's OR,

"Who's that dad?" she asked, looking down.

"That's Dr. Bailey. She's taking out that man's appendix."

"Like when I had my appendix taken out, right?" she asked.

"Yepp, just like that." Derek said, remembering how he felt when his daughter was in the hospital. He knew that it was a simple routine procedure, but any parent will panic when their child has to have surgery. Zoey was quiet for a little while as she watched the surgery intently.

"Dad?" she asked, interrupting their silence.

"Yeah Zo?"

"Who was that woman you were with when me and mom got here?" she asked quietly. Derek sighed, he knew that Zoey would ask about Meredith sooner or later, but he had really been hoping that it would be later.

"That was Meredith." He said simply, waiting to see where she went from there. Zoey was quiet for a moment, watching Dr. Bailey remove the man's appendix.

"Are you dating her?" she finally asked.

"Why do you think I'm dating her?" he asked, trying to figure out how to tell her yes.

"Because I saw you hug her and kiss her. And when I was at lunch with Dr. Karev he was talking with another doctor about how you were dating that woman and they wondered if mom knew what was going on. So are you dating her?" Derek sighed again, his daughter had always been more observant than other kids. Normally this was a good thing, but other times he wished she was just oblivious to it all.

"Yeah, sweetie. I'm dating her." It was Zoeys turn to sigh,

"Why? Do you like her more than mom?" she asked, she was trying hard to understand what her parents were doing but it was very confusing to an eleven year old.

"Zoey. Me and your mom just, we just kind of fell apart," he said, trying to explain what happened in a kid friendly way. He knew that he couldn't tell Zoey that he had found Addison cheating on him, especially because she wouldn't know what that meant, but also because she admired and looked up to Addison and even Mark. And even if he did not like Mark, he didn't want to cause Zoey more hurt by bad mouthing him.

"So you don't love mom anymore, but you love Meredith?"

"Well I don't know if I love Meredith, but I do like her."

"I don't." Zoey said simply.

"Why not? You don't even know her." Zoey shrugged,

"I just know that I won't like her."

"Well I would like you to meet her. I think you might like her,"

"I won't." She said insistently, "Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure," Derek said, sighing, "So how is school?" he asked.

"Awesome!" she said, perking up immediately at the change in subject, "I'm the smartest one in my class! That's what Mr. Wilson told mom anyway. She didn't think I was listening but I had the other phone upstairs and heard them talking."

"It's not nice to listen in on other peoples conversations Zoey. But I am proud of you. You are very smart."

"Yepp, and there was this new kid in our class. Her name is Samantha. And she's from London! Remember when we went to London? She's so cool; she talks with an accent too. We're best friends. She comes over for sleepovers and I get to go over to her house when mom has to work a long shift. She has an older sister too, she's awesome. She lets us play with her makeup and dress up in her clothes. She has a lot of designer clothes like mom does." Derek listened to her chatter on about school and her friends. After not seeing him for a year Zoey had a lot to tell him. She had stopped watching the surgery while she was talking to Derek and hadn't noticed when Addison came into the gallery.

"Slow down there," She said jokingly, interrupting Zoeys rambling. Derek wasn't completely sure what she was talking about now. She had been jumping from one subject to another as soon as something new popped into her mind and Derek had been having a difficult time keeping up.

"Hi mom," she said. Derek looked thankful that she was distracted. He loved his daughter to the ends of the earth, but there was only so much any person could take of an eleven year olds rambling.

"You ready to go?" she asked. Zoey nodded,

"Yeah sure. See you tomorrow dad?" Zoey asked. She had enjoyed spending time with Derek again, even if she did do most of the talking.

"Yepp. Maybe you can watch one of my surgeries."

"YEAH! Please, please, please!" she begged, she had always loved watching Derek and Addison's surgeries the most.

"We will see tomorrow, ok?" Derek told her.

"Alright, bye dad," Zoey said, giving Derek a hug. Derek smiled and held her close, it had been a long time since he had been able to hold his daughter in his arms and he had missed the feeling. There was something about holding your child that always made a parent happy. He knew that they probably wouldn't have a lot of time together, since Addison was only in town for one case, but he planned on cherishing the time that he was able to spend with his daughter before she went back to New York. He let go of her and smiled as Zoey and Addison walked down the hallway.

**What did you think? I found myself getting a little frustrated with this chapter. I couldn't remember most of season two, so I eventually just gave up trying to follow that story line and went with my own. I didn't like Derek and Zoey not talking, so I went ahead and kind of mended their relationship. But don't worry, next chapter Zoey is probably going to meet Meredith and then the fun will begin. I will try to update as soon as I can! Hope you loved it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I decided to go ahead and post this one, even though I'm not too happy with it. I need help though. I need some things that Zoey can do to piss Meredith off. You would think that I could come up with something since I live with a ten year old, but I'm coming up blank. So any ideas that you have tell me please!**

Addison rolled over in bed the next morning and looked at the clock, eyes widening when she saw that it was nearly nine. She jumped out of bed and started searching around for clothes, all the while yelling to Zoey, "Wake up! Wake up Zoey! We have to leave an hour ago! Stupid wakeup call never called and woke me up! Now we're late! ZOEY!" Addison turned around and went through the door connecting her room and Zoeys. Zoey was still in bed under a pile of blankets, ever since she was little she slept surrounded by blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals. Derek's sister Nancy, a therapist, had told them that it probably made her feel safer to be surrounded like that at night. Derek and Addison never minded as long as she slept in her room all night. Addison walked over a shook her daughter gently.

"Why are you yelling?" Zoey asked, face buried into the pillow.

"We're late sweetie. We have to leave in like five minutes. Get up and get dressed." Zoey groaned but rolled out of the bed and stood up.

"Happy?" She asked, glaring at Addison.

"I will be once you get dressed," Addison said, throwing a shirt and a pair of jeans into her daughter's arms.

"But what about breakfast?" Zoey asked as Addison got dressed. The eleven year old was used to having breakfast before she did anything else.

"You will have to eat at the hospital. We don't have time right now." Addison said. Zoey whined a little but stopped when Addison gave her a look. Zoey quickly got dressed and ten minutes later they were out the door. They grabbed a cab and Addison finished her hair and makeup in the backseat then quickly brushed Zoeys hair. They arrived at the hospital and Addison started running inside, pulling Zoey behind her. They got into the elevator and Addison took a deep breath,

"So you're going to be ok with your dad today right?" She asked, sounding a little concerned. Sure Zoey had a good time with Derek yesterday, but there was no guarantee that she would today.

"Yeah mom, I'll be fine," Zoey said as they stepped off the elevator with Addison. Derek was standing at the nurses' station waiting for them.

"There you guys are. I thought you were supposed to be here an hour ago," Derek said.

"Yeah well, our hotel needs to work on its wake up calls. Someone forgot to call. I have to go though. So Zoey, you have fun today. Derek, she hasn't had breakfast yet."

"I'm on it. Cafeteria food it is." Addison cringed,

"Just nothing too unhealthy ok? Fruit or yogurt," Addison told Zoey, who in turn rolled her eyes.

"Sure mom. See you later." Addison walked down the hallway leaving Derek and Zoey alone.

"So you hungry?" Derek asked.

"Starving!" she said exasperatedly, "C'mon." Derek brought her to the cafeteria, making sure that she chose at least a somewhat healthy breakfast. They sat at a table while she at, "Do I still get to watch your surgery today?"

"Sure. I have one in a few hours that you can watch," he told her.

"Awesome. What are we going to do until then?" she asked.

"Well I have some patients to check up on. You can come with me. Or you can wait in my office."

"Can I come with you?" she asked, she enjoyed seeing Derek's patients with him.

"Yepp. Finish up and we can get started." Zoey quickly ate the rest of her breakfast and followed Derek to a patient's room.

About two hours later they made their way to the OR. Derek had to scrub in, but didn't want to leave Zoey alone. He smiled when he spotted Meredith heading towards him,

"Hey," she said, not seeing Zoey at first.

"Hey! Perfect timing. Do you think you can take Zoey up to the gallery? I promised her that she could watch but I don't want her up there by herself."

"Yeah sure, that's not a problem," she said, smiling at Zoey who glared back at her. Meredith made a face and Derek turned to look at his daughter, who quickly turned her glare into a smile,

"Is that ok? If Dr. Grey sits with you?" he asked.

"Yeah dad, that's fine," She said sweetly.

"Great. So she can watch everything, just if something goes wrong go ahead and get her out of there. I don't want her watching someone die," he said quietly to Meredith, who nodded. "So I will see you guys after surgery," he said, walking into the scrub room and leaving Meredith and Zoey alone. As soon as Derek was away from them the smile dropped off of Zoeys face. She glared at Meredith then stormed to the stairs for the gallery, a confused Meredith following behind her. Zoey sat down in the middle of the front row of seats and Meredith sat in the chair next to her.

"You can't sit there," Zoey said simply.

"Why not?" Meredith asked.

"Cause I said so."

"But I want to sit here."

"Well that's too bad. You're going to have to find someplace else to sit. These seats are reserved."

"For who?" Meredith asked, wondering what the child was up to.

"For people I like," Zoey said rudely.

"That's not very nice," Meredith told her. It was obvious to her that Zoey didn't like her, she just couldn't figure out why.

"I don't have to be nice to you." Meredith looked at her,

"You're a brat," she said, not wanting to argue with an eleven year old.

"I'm gonna tell my mom you said that. And you're going to regret it," Zoey said threateningly. Meredith rolled her eyes and ignored her. "You still can't sit here!"

"Well I'm not moving, so you're just going to have to suck it up," Meredith told her. She watched as tears welled up in Zoeys eyes. "Are you seriously crying?" Zoey started to full on cry now, drawing Derek's attention to the gallery. He had a nurse press the intercom button,

"What's wrong Zo?" he asked.

"Meredith is being mean to me!" She said loudly, sniffling a little.

"I am not!" Meredith said, defending herself against an eleven year old. Derek sighed,

"Both of you behave," he said seriously. "This is a two hour surgery. So either be quiet and get along or Meredith is going to take you to sit in my office by yourself." Zoey thought it over. On one hand she really wanted to watch Derek's surgery, but on the other if she was banished to Derek's office she could easily escape and wander around. She decided to go ahead and finish watching the surgery and that she would cause problems later. Zoey quickly dried up the fake tears she had been crying and sat back in her seat. She watched Derek do his surgery, but the whole time she was singing the song that never ends. By the time that two hours had passed Meredith was about ready to strangle Zoey. After about five minutes she had grown tired of the song and after two hours she hated it more than ever. She had never been more relieved than when Derek led his daughter to the cafeteria to get lunch.

"So did you and Meredith get along?" he asked as they sat down at the table.

"No," she said simply, taking a bit of her sandwich.

"Why not?" he asked.

"She's not nice. I don't like her."

"But like I said yesterday. You don't even know her. I think if you got to know her you might really like her."

"I don't want to get to know her. Or like her." She told Derek, who sat there unsure what to do. He couldn't just force his daughter to like the woman that he was seeing.

Meanwhile, Meredith had made her way to the basement where Christina was sitting with George and Izzie. She groaned loudly and sat on one of the extra gurneys.

"What's wrong with you?" Christina asked.

"Everything! Everything is wrong with me! Everything was perfect. And then I found out that my boyfriend is freaking married and has a kid. And said kid hates me! I don't know why! I didn't do anything. She's a brat though." Meredith said.

"You had to watch Mcdreamys kid?" Christina asked.

"Yeah, while he did surgery. At least that was a good thing; I got to watch him do surgery. I can't believe he has a wife though. What's she like?" she asked, turning to Izzie, who had been on Addison's service today.

"She's actually pretty nice. She seems to be an amazing doctor," Izzie told them.

"Well her child is the spawn of Satan. I'm sure of it.

**So sorry to end it here. It was a terrible ending I know. But like I said at the beginning, I need help coming up with ideas of things Zoey can do to Meredith. So send your brilliant ideas my way and I will try and fit them in my story.  
If any of you have been reading my other story with Zoey, Growing Up, I plan on updating that soon! I promise! I have had really bad writers block on it. I know that I said the baby was going to come next chapter, but I kind of want to draw it out a little. So if you have any ideas for that please feel free to send those too. But I promise by the middle of the week I will update that story.  
I also have ANOTHER idea for a new Private Practice story, so I will probably be posting that soon too, you should totally read it! And then yell at me for having four different stories going at once.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took me so long. I promise to try not to make you wait too long. I will try to post another chapter by like Friday or Saturday, but I think I'm pretty busy for the rest of the week, so I might not be able to. Anyway, here is your chapter, enjoy!  
REVIEW PLEASE!**

A few hours later, around three in the afternoon, Zoey was sitting at the nurses' station, spinning in a chair. Both Derek and Addison were busy and they didn't want to leave her somewhere where she could easily run off. So she had been given strict instructions to not leave the nurses' station or she would regret it. After about twenty minutes all of the nurses had run off to help with some emergency or something, leaving Zoey unattended. Zoey stood up and walked away from the nurses' station. Since no one was around she slipped into a supply closet. After looking around for a little while she found a container labeled "blue dye".

She stared at it for a minute, trying to figure out what the doctors would use it for, then decided that they wouldn't miss it and stuck it in her pocket, thinking she would use it for something. She left the supply closet, making sure no one was around still, and made her way down the hallway. She wasn't entirely sure where she was going until she wandered into the intern's locker room. Suddenly a huge grin crossed her face. She went to a random locker and started going through it. After looking through several lockers her grin grew even more. She was standing in front of Meredith Grey's locker. She examined the contents of the locker and found her change of clothes, some random little items, and a bottle of shampoo and conditioner. She quickly took out the bottle of shampoo and completely emptied the dye into it. As soon as she put the bottle back in the locker someone walked into the room,

"What are you doing in here?" Alex asked, causing her to spin around and hide the empty dye bottle behind her back.

"Nothing," she answered quickly, tossing the bottle in the nearest locker without Alex noticing. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, ok. Your mom asked me to find you. She says you have to stay with me for the rest of the day. Apparently since I'm on her service today that means I'm on babysitting duty."

"Cool. Can we get ice cream again?" she asked happily.

"No. She said if I gave you ice cream I was going to be fired. I would rather keep my job. C'mon munchkin," he said, walking out of the room.

"Where are we going?" She asked, following along behind him.

"I don't know, what do eleven year olds like to do?" Zoey shrugged, "Well what did you do in New York?"

"Mom would take me shopping sometimes. Or the nanny would take me on walks through Central Park. And I did dance and soccer."

"Well, I'm not taking you shopping. And we can't exactly go to Central Park right now. I know nothing about Dance, but we can go up to the peads floor and see if we can find a soccer ball." Zoey smiled,

"Ok, can we see if other kids want to play too?" she asked, slipping her hand into his slowly and leading him towards the elevators.

"Sure we can. I'm sure they would love that." They made their way upstairs and found a soccer ball in the play room. Soon there were four other kids with them and they were playing a game of mini soccer. Because they were inside they weren't allowed to really kick the ball or run around, but the kids enjoyed it anyway. A few hours later Alex brought Zoey back downstairs right as Addison was about to come looking for them.

"There you are. What have you been up to?" She asked.

"Dr. Karev let us play soccer inside!" Zoey answered happily, "But we weren't allowed to run. Or kick the ball very hard. But it was still fun."

"Thanks for watching her;" Addison said to Alex, "We will be leaving in a few days so you will be able to get back to your real job."

"It's no problem. I actually don't really mind hanging out with her. She's pretty cool as far as kids go."

"Well thanks again. We're going to go get some dinner." Addison led Zoey out of the hospital.

"We're leaving soon?" Zoey asked, a little disappointed.

"Yeah. The case I came here for is almost over. There will be no reason for us to stay. Besides, I thought you would be dying to get back to New York." Zoey shrugged, "What's wrong Zo?" she asked.

"I don't want to leave dad," she answered quietly, "I mean; I haven't seen him in like a year. I don't want to go that long without seeing him again. I missed him." Addison sighed, for a year Zoey had wanted nothing to do with her father, but now that she had reconnected with him she didn't want to leave him.

"You knew we were only going to be here for a little while Zoey," Addison said as they entered a restaurant. Zoey chose to ignore her mother and the waiter who asked her what she wanted. Addison ordered for her and Zoey complained the rest of the way through dinner about the food. Addison was very happy when they arrived back at the hotel and she was able to send the grumpy child to bed early. When Addison checked on her two hours later Zoey was sound asleep, so she went onto the balcony and dialed Derek's number. He answered and she said, "We need to talk." He agreed to meet her the next morning for breakfast while Zoey stayed up in the hotel room. They were sitting at the table in a tense silence.

"So what did you need to talk about?" he asked, wanting to leave as soon as he could.

"I'll just get to the point. Richard offered me a job and I'm thinking about taking it."

"Why would he do that?" Derek asked, sounding appalled.

"Because I'm the best there is Derek. He knows that I would be good for the hospital. And I know you don't want me anywhere near your precious new life but I think it might be a good decision. Zoey was really upset when I told her we were leaving soon. She doesn't want to leave you Derek. And if we move here then she could easily spend time with you and see you more often than if we were in New York." Derek considered it for a few minutes.

"You're right. I really don't want you here, but I want Zoey here. So as much as this kills me, I will support you if you move here."

"That's good. Because even if you didn't agree with me I was going to take the job. Zoey will be excited that we get to stay. Can she stay with you for a little while well I go back to New York and take care of everything?"

"Yeah sure, that's fine. Now I have to get to the hospital. I have surgery in an hour." Derek got up and left and Addison went back to their room. Zoey was awake at this point, watching TV in her pajamas. Addison turned the TV off as she walked by.

"HEY!" Zoey protested

"I have something to tell you," Addison said. Zoey looked at her expectantly,

"Ok?"

"We're going to move to Seattle," Addison told her. She smiled as Zoeys face lit up.

"Really! We're moving here? So I can see dad still?"

"Yepp. I got a job at the hospital so I just have to find us a house and you a school. But while I go back to New York to get everything settled you are going to stay here with your dad. Sound good?"

"Yeah. I'm so happy mom!" Zoey said, getting up and giving Addison a hug.

"Good."

A few hours later Zoey and Addison walked into the hospital and up to the surgical floor. When they got there Addison left Zoey with Alex.

"Can we go play soccer again?" she asked as soon as Addison was gone.

"Yeah sure." Alex said. This time soccer didn't go as well. One of the other kids accidently tripped Zoey and when she fell she hit her head on the corner of a table. Alex quickly jumped into doctor mode and started examining the sobbing child. There was a rather large cut on her forehead that was bleeding profusely and the skin around it was beginning to bruise. Alex pressed a cloth to her head and picked her up, carrying her into an empty exam room. He had Derek and Addison paged and began cleaning up the cut. Derek was the first to arrive,

"What happened?" he asked.

"She was playing soccer with some of the other kids and fell. She happened to hit the table on her way down."

"You shouldn't be playing soccer inside Zo," Derek said as he checked her over. He quickly determined that she was fine, but would need a few stitches to seal up the cut on her head. "Karev, you can do the stitches, but be very very careful. She is my daughter and if you hurt her you will be in huge trouble." Alex nodded and started to get the suture kit ready.

"Dad? Is it going to hurt?" Zoey asked tentatively, looking at the needle.

"You'll be fine," he promised. He stood next to Zoey and held onto her hand. A few minutes later, as Alex was finishing up Addison walked into the room.

"Are you ok?" She asked worriedly. Derek answered,

"She's fine. Just a few stitches. Nothing to worry about.' Addison nodded, knowing that if Derek said she was ok then Zoey was fine. "Just no more indoor soccer, ok?" he said, directing his statement to both Alex and Zoey. They both nodded in response.

"Can I see your house dad?" Zoey asked, getting tired of being at the hospital. Derek agreed to take the rest to the day off and get her settled in at his place since Addison had to leave the next day. They stopped by the hotel first and got her clothes and bags. Zoey watched through the window as they drove through the woods.

"Where do you live? Narnia?" She asked.

"It's just up here," he said, motioning to his trailer. She got out of the car and starred at the trailer in disgust,

"You live here?" she asked. She was accustomed to large houses surrounded by other large houses, all of them decorated lavishly, so the tiny silver trailer she was standing in front of was a bit of a shock.

"Yepp, this is home," Derek said, leading her inside. Zoey looked around,

"You could fit it inside my bedroom," she said.

"I know it's not the brownstone Zoey. But I'm going to build a house out here eventually."

"You're building a house?" she asked, a little surprised.

"Someday soon, yeah." Zoey thought about it.

"It's gonna have a bedroom for me right?" she asked. Derek nodded,

"Of course, and I'll even let you help design it. How's that sound?"

"Awesome!" she said happily.

"Good. So what do you say we go catch some dinner," Derek said, holding up two fishing poles. Zoey smiled widely, taking one of the poles and walking towards the lake, hoping to catch some fish.

**How was it? I've decided not to have Derek and Addison get back together because I have other plans. Addison will eventually leave to go to LA but that won't be for a while.**

**Tell me what you thought please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, sorry it took me a few days to get this one up, the week before Easter and Easter weekend is a long one for me. Oh and my car broke down it was really sad. Anyway, hope everyone had a good Easter. I promise to update soon!  
Someone left me review that I want to respond to, but you didn't sign in (which is fine), so I decided to answer you here: Christine, I'm glad you are enjoying both of my stories! You are probably right about Derek and Addison getting back together, but as I wrote more I found that it was not going to work for me if I had them get back together, so regretfully, Addison and Derek will not be getting back together (sorry everyone!). You are also right that I said Zoey instantly took to Meredith. She will get there eventually, once Addison leave for LA her and Meredith will bond some more. And thanks for correcting my spelling, I feel kind of dumb about it, lol, but no one else has said anything so far, so I won't worry about it too much. Your review did not insult me or offend me in any way, I am actually happy that you pointed those things out; I find it helpful when people correct any mistakes I have made. Hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters!**

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

As it turns out Zoey was much too impatient to fish with Derek. She got bored very quickly but managed to stick with it long enough to catch a few fish. By the time they had enough fish for the two of them to eat Zoey had done enough fishing to last her a lifetime. Derek quickly fried up the fish and they sat down at the table inside to eat their dinner,

"So Meredith told me what you said to her in the gallery yesterday when you got to watch my surgery," Derek said, trying to figure out what his daughter had against his girlfriend. Meredith had been angry when Addison and Zoey first arrived in Seattle a few days ago, but she figured it was easier to forgive him than to fight with him about it. She had decided to make an effort to get to know his daughter, but she was shocked at how cold the young girl had been.

"No one likes a snitch," Zoey said, becoming very interested in her plate.

"Why would you be mean to her Zoey?" he asked. Zoey stayed silent for a few minutes until Derek spoke up again, "Zoey? Why were you mean to her? You just met her, she's actually pretty nice."

"I don't care dad! I don't want to talk about it!" She shoved her chair away from the table and stormed outside. Derek sighed, things had been going well before she met Meredith and he didn't understand why she was acting this way. He decided it would be best to just leave Zoey alone for now and continued to eat. When he was finished he cleaned up both plates then went outside looking for Zoey. He found her lying in the hammock in front of the trailer, eyes closed. He smiled; she looked so peaceful when she slept. He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her inside. He laid her on his bed, deciding he would take the couch for now. She didn't wake up until the next morning when Derek shook her gently.

"Zoey, it's time to get up sweetie," he said softly. She groaned and rolled over, ignoring him. "C'mon Zo. I'll make you breakfast." She opened on eye halfway and looked at him,

"French toast?" she asked. She had always loved his French toast, no one could make it better, and it had been a while since she had it.

"Sure, French toast. You have to get up first though." She smiled and rolled out of bed, standing up.

"Let's go doctor," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stove. She handed Derek all of the ingredients and tried helping him cook the French toast, but after she burned several pieces he sent her outside to wait for him. She had apparently inherited her mother's cooking ability, or lack thereof. A few minutes later Zoey and Derek sat at the table outside, eating their French toast.

"I have to go into the hospital today," he told her, "I have a few surgeries that can't be put off. Are you gonna be ok hanging out there all day?"

"Sure. Can I hang out with Dr. Karev? I like him, he's cool." Derek gave his daughter a weird look, he wouldn't have thought Alex Karev would be the type to hang out with his eleven year old, but who was he to argue if there was someone willing to watch her while he worked.

"Sure, if he's not busy, that's fine." Zoey smiled,

"Cool. I'm gonna go get changed." Since she had more time to get ready this morning she looked a lot different than she had the day before. Being Addison's daughter, everything she had was designer and she had a great sense of style. She had also taken to wearing makeup lately and had become an expert at putting it on. When she walked out of the trailer again Derek was a little shocked,

"No. Go back inside and take all of that makeup off," He said firmly as soon as he saw her.

"Why?" She asked, annoyed.

"Because you are eleven years old, you do not need to be wearing makeup."

"Mom lets me wear it," she said defensively.

"Well I'm not mom. Go back inside and take it off." She glared at him,

"No."

"Zoey," he said warningly.

"No." She repeated, "You can't make me." He raised his eye brows; he gently took her by the arm and led her back inside,

"I don't want you wearing makeup," he said, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it.

"Dad!" she complained as he wiped her face, wiping off any trace of the makeup. She stood there pouting, "I'm telling mom," she threatened.

"Go ahead. I think I can handle your mother." He said, throwing the cloth in the sink "Alright, now we can leave." She pouted a little more, but reluctantly followed Derek to the car. They arrived at the hospital a little while later and went to find Alex Karev.

"Karev!" he yelled, seeing the intern at the other end of the hallway. Alex turned and looked,

"What's up?" he asked, smiling at Zoey.

"Can I hang out with you today Dr. Karev?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure thing kid," he said.

"Thanks Karev. I have to go; I have surgery in an hour. Don't give her sugar or junk food, or Addison might kill you when she gets back," Derek said, walking away quickly, hoping to find Meredith before he went into surgery. He finally found her a few minutes later. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "Hey," he whispered in her ear, kissing her.

"Hey," she said tiredly, turning around in his arms and laying her head against his chest.

"You ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I was just on call all night and it was busy. I'm just exhausted. I think I'm just going to shower and then go home and sleep all day."

"I'm a little jealous," he said jokingly, "Want some company in the shower?"

"Derek! We're at the hospital! You know we can't do that!" Meredith scolded him and he smiled.

"I know. I'll see you later." He gave her another kiss and they went their separate ways.

Alex had taken Zoey downstairs to the basement where the interns usually hung out. While he sat catching up on charts Zoey kicked the soccer ball he had brought down against the wall.

"What's your family like Dr. Karev?" she asked after a few minutes of kicking the ball.

"I don't want to talk about my family Zoey. And you can call me Alex you know." Zoey nodded and was about to press the family matter when Izzie walked into the basement.

"Hey, I didn't realize you were down here." She said to Alex. She turned to Zoey, "You must be Zoey. I'm Izzie." Zoey smiled at her,

"Yeah, I'm Zoey. Are you a doctor too?" Zoey asked.

"Yepp,"

"Cool. Can you do hair? My mom usually does mine, but she went back to New York and Dad can't do hair worth shit." Both adults looked at her disapprovingly, "Mom said it first!" She said defensively.

"Don't say it again," Alex warned.

"Sorry," she said then turned her attention to Izzie, "So can you?" she asked. Izzie smiled, she really didn't know what Meredith was talking about when she said the child was the devil.

"Sure, I can do your hair. Got a brush?" she asked. Zoey pulled a brush out of the bag Derek had packed for her to keep her entertained and handed it to Izzie. Zoey was perfectly capable of doing her own hair but she enjoyed it when someone else did it for her. She climbed onto the gurney and sat in front of Izzie while she did her hair. Ten minutes later Izzie had just finished braiding Zoeys red locks when Meredith burst into the basement, causing all three of them to jump and look up at her. One look at her and Zoey could barely keep herself from laughing. Meredith stood before them, hair dripping wet and pale blue. Izzie and Alex starred at her, mouths hanging open.

"What did you do Grey?" Alex asked amusedly.

"Seriously? You seriously think I did this on purpose?" Meredith said hysterically, "Of course I didn't do this on purpose! I was rinsing my hair and I realized the water was blue and when I looked at my hair I saw that it was blue too!" Izzie stood up,

"Alright, calm down Mer. Are you sure you used the right shampoo?" she asked. Meredith glared at her,

"Of course I used the right shampoo! I used the one that was in my locker!"

"Ok, let's go upstairs and see if we can get this out," Izzie said, leading her out of the room. Once they were gone Alex looked at Zoey who was trying very hard to hold in her laughter.

"What did you do?" he asked accusingly.

"Nothing," she said, bursting out in laughter.

"Yeah right, why don't I believe you?" Zoeys laughter was contagious because Alex soon started laughing as well. "She looked pretty funny," Alex said, laughing some more. There laughing was cut short by Derek storming into the basement.

When Izzie and Meredith had been walking back upstairs they had run into Derek, "What happened to your hair?" he asked as soon as he saw her.

"I don't know. I was taking my shower and my hair turned freaking blue!" Derek sighed, when Zoey was younger, probably about six or seven, the whole family had gone to his mother's house for Christmas. Zoey and her cousins had gone around and put food coloring in every bottle of shampoo they could find. She had tried this stunt several other times and now apparently she was adding to the list. Derek made sure that Izzie would take care of Meredith then went to find his daughter. He heard laughter coming from the basement and stormed inside, causing the laughter to stop abruptly.

"What did you put in her shampoo?" Derek asked, looking at his daughter.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She said nonchalantly.

"I think you do. What did you put in Meredith's shampoo to make her hair turn blue? I know you saw her, what was it?" he asked, deadly calm. Zoey stared at him, determined not to tell him what it was. "Fine, if you're not going to tell me what it was you can just come sit in my office until you do."

"I want to stay with Alex!" She protested.

"That's too bad. Let's go." She didn't move from her spot, "NOW!" she jumped off the bed and walked quickly to his side. She had never seen him this mad and it kind of scared her, she wanted to keep him from getting any madder so she followed him to his office. When they reached his office Derek pulled out one of the chairs across from his desk, "You can sit right here until you tell me what you put in Meredith's shampoo," he said firmly. She sighed but sat down in the chair, slouching down and crossing her arms. She had basically just been put in time out and she wasn't happy about it. Derek sat down on the other side of the desk and started working on something she couldn't see.

Zoey held out longer than Derek had expected her to. It had been nearly two hours before Zoey finally spoke again, "Dad?" She asked hesitantly. Derek looked up at her,

"Yes?" he asked, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm sorry I put stuff in Meredith's shampoo," she spoke quietly.

"What did you put in there?" he asked. Zoey shrugged,

"Some blue dye I found in one of the supply closets." Derek relaxed a little, knowing the stuff was not permanent and would easily wash out of Meredith's hair.

"Ok. I want you to apologize to Meredith before we go home today. Understand?" Zoey nodded. "Why did you do it?" Derek asked.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," she said. Derek almost laughed; it was very much like Zoey to think that way.

"Does it seem that way now?" he asked.

"No."

"Are you going to do it again?"

"Probably not," she said. Derek looked at her questioningly.

"Probably?"

"Well I can't guarantee that it's not gonna happen again," she said defensively.

"If you do it again, you will be in more trouble than you can imagine." They were both silent for a few more minutes before Zoey spoke up,

"Dad?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you hate me now?" she asked, sounding hurt. Derek looked at his daughter. She looked so vulnerable and scared right now. Derek shook his head,

"No baby, I could never hate you. No matter what you do, I will never hate you." He held open his arms and Zoey climbed into his lap.

"Pinky promise?" She asked, holding out her pinky finger. Derek smiled and hooked pinkies with his daughter,

"Pinky Promise," He agreed. After spending a little time with Zoey they went to find Meredith. They finally found her the locker room with Izzie and Christina. They all kind of glared a Zoey when she walked in, being pushed slightly by Derek. He pushed her to stand in front of Meredith then stepped back. Zoey turned around to look at Derek, who nodded. Zoey took a deep breath,

"I 'm sorry that I put the dye in your shampoo Meredith. It was wrong and I shouldn't have done it and I promise I won't do it to you again," Zoey said. They all just looked at her and she put on her best apologetic face that no one could resist. Meredith found herself accepting the apology and the hug the young girl gave her.

**SO what did you think? Let me know! I promise to update soon! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok once again I'm going to apologize for how long it takes me to update. I don't have a good reason this time either, so if you want to slap me go ahead, I deserve it. Someone asked me where Callie was, since she is like best friends with Addison. Don't worry, I plan on bringing her in soon, I just had to get Addison back on the same side of the country. So Callie is coming, and I'll probably throw Arizona in there too since I like her. Anyway, sorry for the wait, Enjoy and review please!**

It had been about two weeks since Addison had left for New York and Zoey had been staying with Derek. After the dye in the shampoo incident Derek kept a close eye on Zoey, making sure she was always with an adult. She spent a lot of time with Alex Karev and Izzie Stevens. She tried to stay clear of Meredith, but whenever she was with Meredith things seemed to go badly. Zoey often disagreed with everything Meredith said and never listened to her if Derek was not around. When Derek was around she made sure to pretend she liked Meredith. Today however Derek had to rush to an emergency surgery and left Zoey in his office. Of course Zoey had not stayed in the office like Derek had told her to. Instead she was wandering the halls, trying to find something to do. She had grown bored of staying at the hospital day after day, even when she did get to hang out with Alex. She was wandering around the surgical floor, not paying attention to where she was going, when she ran into someone. Looking up she saw Dr. Bailey standing in front of her,

"Sorry," she said softly, starting to walk around her.

"Where are you going?" Bailey asked, she had gotten to know the young girl a little better of the past few weeks and found that she had a soft spot for the girl. Zoey turned around and shrugged,

"Lookin' for my dad," she said simply.

"Where is he supposed to be?" Bailey asked. Zoey shrugged again,

"I don't know. He was in surgery, but now he's not and I don't know where he went. He's supposed to take me home."

"Here, I'll help you look," Bailey offered. Zoey smiled at her,

"Thanks Dr. Bailey." They had been wandering the hallways looking for Derek for a few minutes before Zoey opened the door to an on call room and screamed. Bailey quickly turned around and looked into the room, suddenly covering Zoeys eyes. On the bed in front of them were a mostly naked Derek and Meredith. Still covering Zoeys eyes, Bailey pulled the young girl out of the room and down the hall.

"EWWW!" Zoey said loudly.

"I agree," Bailey said, never wanting to have seen that, but she definitely didn't want a child to see that.

"Why were they doing that?" Zoey asked as Derek came around the corner. Bailey sighed in relief,

"Ask your father," she said. She walked down the hallway past Derek, rolling her eyes and ignoring him when he tried to say something to her. He walked the rest of the hallway to where his daughter was standing.

"What were you doing with Meredith?" she asked when he reached her. Derek was at a loss for what to say. "Dad?" she prompted, wanting an answer, "What were you guys doing?"

"We were, um, we were sleeping," he said lamely, knowing his daughter wouldn't buy it.

"No you weren't. You were both awake. Were you having sex?" she asked bluntly. Derek stared at his daughter,

"Excuse me?" he asked, sounding shocked. When had his eleven year old figured out what sex was?

"Were you having sex? That's what Macy Larson said boys and girls do when they're supposed to be sleeping."

"How would she know that?" he asked, hoping to avoid the question longer.

"Her sister told us when I slept over at her house one time. So were you?" she sure was persistent.

"No. We were not…doing that."

"Then what were you doing?"

"We were, wrestling." Derek knew that had been a terrible answer and was only assured of that from the look Zoey was giving him.

"That's stupid dad. You were not." Derek was getting frustrated, "You were having sex with Meredith!" she had said this very loudly and caused several people to stare at them.

"Alright, you know what, it's time to let it go," he told her as Alex walked around the corner.

"But dad," she started before Derek interrupted.

"Nope. Let it go. Go hang out with Alex." He quickly walked away, leaving a frowning Zoey with a confused Alex.

"Hey munchkin, what's going on?"

"Dad was having sex with Meredith in the on call room," she said bluntly, surprising Alex.

"You're only eleven, how do you know what sex is?" he asked.

"Macy's sister told us," she said. Alex didn't bother to ask who Macy was or why her older sister had been talking to them about sex and tried to distract her.

"So when is your mom getting back?" he asked, knowing she was looking forward to see her mom again.

"Tomorrow!" she said brightly. It had been a long two weeks since she left. She loved Derek of course, but her mom was like her best friend and she had never really been away from her for that long, "And she says she bought a house! I don't have to live in that stupid trailer anymore!" Alex was thrilled she was no longer talking about sex between Derek and Meredith. It had been very uncomfortable for him.

"That's great. But are you sure your mom is supposed to get back tomorrow?" he asked, looking down the hall.

"yeah. Why?" Zoey turned in the direction that Alex pointed and saw her mother standing at the hallway. Her face lit up and she bolted into the waiting arms, "MOM!" she stood contentedly for a minute while Addison hugged her before pulling away, "I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow."

"I decided to surprise you," Addison said with a shrug, "Are you surprised?"

"Uh-huh! But it's a good surprise. I'm happy your back. I missed you!"

"I missed you too sweetie," Addison said, hugging Zoey again, "Have you behaved well I was gone?" Zoey looked at Addison with an innocent smile,

"Of course I have," she lied. In all reality she had been a terror while Addison was gone and had driven everyone crazy, but mostly Meredith.

"Where's your dad?" Addison asked, knowing her daughter was lying to her. She only used that smile when she had something to hide. Everyone else in the world could fall victim to that darling smile, thinking that a child who looked like that could do no wrong, but Addison was immune and knew right away that something had happened. Zoey shrugged,

"Probably having sex with Meredith again," she said as if it was something that came up in everyday conversation. Addison's eyes went wide while Alex rolled his.

"Excuse me?" Addison asked, looking to Alex for an explanation since he was an adult and she figured he might know more than her eleven year old.

"I don't know," he said shaking his head, "Shepherd pawned her off on me and she started talking about it." Addison turned to Zoey,

"Let's go find your father," she said, wanting to know why her daughter knew about her father and his girlfriend having sex. Zoey followed Addison down the hall and eventually to Derek's office, where she walked in without knocking. Derek was sitting behind his desk working on some paperwork; he looked up when Addison walked in,

"Addison, I thought you weren't getting back until tomorrow," he said, surprised.

"Well I did everything I had to do, so I came back early."

"Well, that's great."

"Yes. Zoey go wait in the hall way please," Addison said. Zoey groaned,

"Why did you even make me come with you if you were just going to send me out of the room?" She complained. Addison shot her a look and Zoey rolled her eyes in response but walked out of the office.

"Why did you send her out?" Derek asked.

"Do you know what she told me when I asked where you were?"

"No Addison, do I look like a mind reader to you?" Derek asked, sounding annoyed.

"She said that you were probably having sex with Meredith again. Why would she say that? Why does she know that you and Meredith were having sex Derek? Could you really not have just waited until she was out of the house?"

"Addison," Derek said, interrupting her mini rant, "It's not like we were doing it right in front of her. She happened to walk into the on call room we were in. Bailey covered her eyes and pulled her out though, so I don't think she actually saw anything."

"It's not acceptable Derek. She's only eleven; she's not even supposed to know what sex is yet!"

"Ok, you know what? It is not my fault, it was an accident. Let it go Addison," Derek said finally, "Has Zoey told you anything else that happened while you were gone?"

"No. What would she have to tell me?" Addison asked, realizing Zoey had done something Derek didn't approve of.

"Well, to start with, she put dye in Meredith's shampoo, causing her hair to turn blue,"

"Oh no, I thought she had stopped doing that."

"Obviously not, because Meredith's hair was blue for the next three days." Addison sighed; she had not expected Zoey to react so badly to her father having a girlfriend.

"I'll talk to her. How has she behaved since it happened?" She asked.

"Whenever I'm around she's a perfect angel. But whenever I'm not she's a brat. We can't let her behave like this Addison; she'll just become even more of a brat if we let her get away with it."

"I know," Addison sighed, "She's just thrown off from all the changes. Once we get moved into the house and settled down again she will be fine."

"You bought a house?" Derek asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes, I bought a house. We have to have somewhere to live Derek, I can't just let my child live in a hotel. As much as she would like that," Addison added as an afterthought.

"Have you figured anything out about school?" Derek asked.

"I've looked at a few places online, though I want to tour them before I decide. I'm going tomorrow if you would like to come with us."

"Yeah, of course," Derek said, wanting to be involved in Zoeys life as much as possible.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then." Addison said, leaving the office in search of her daughter.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is. I'm thinking Callie is going to come in in the next chapter, so for those who are looking for her she is coming up. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**ENJOY!**

After asking around Addison found her daughter in the basement with Alex and Izzie. Alex was doing charts while Izzie and Zoey sat cross legged, facing each other on a gurney, each of them holding a set of cards. Addison quickly realized they were playing poker and cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. Zoey quickly threw her cards on the bed, showing she had beaten Izzie, and ran over to Addison.

"Hey mom," she said, giving her a hug while Izzie stared at Zoeys winning hand in disbelief.

"How do you even know how to play poker that well?" she asked, sounding offended that an eleven year old had beaten her at poker.

"Derek taught her," Addison said disapprovingly. She had come home from work one day to find her husband and their daughter sitting in the living room, Derek teaching her how to play poker. He had insisted she would need to know how to play and decided the best time for her to learn was when she was seven years old. "You ready?" she asked. Zoey nodded,

"Bye Alex, Bye Izzie," she said, following her mom out of the hospital, "Where are we going?" she asked as they drove out of the parking lot.

"To our new house."

"New house? It's a real house though right, not that tiny trailer dad lives in?" Addison laughed,

"No, it's a real house."

"Are we almost there?" Zoey asked excitedly, wanting to see where they were going to live now.

"Yepp. It's right around the corner." A few minutes later they pulled up outside their new house. , "Here it is." Zoey looked up at the house. It was two stories and had four bedrooms, more than they needed but Addison hadn't really cared about that. It was close to the hospital and had several good schools in the area, and it was in a good neighborhood so Zoey would be safe.

"Do I get to pick my own room?" Zoey asked excitedly. Addison nodded and Zoey jumped out of the car, running inside.

"Not the master bedroom!" She yelled at her daughters back as she ran up the stairs to the second floor. She heard Zoey groan but knew that her daughter would listen to her. She waited about five minutes then walked upstairs, only to find Zoey standing in the hallway starring at two doors, "What are you doing?" she asked, confused.

"I can't decide," she said, still starring at the doors. Addison looked into both rooms,

"Well, which one do you like better Zo?" she asked.

"I don't know, I like them both! That one has the really big window with the seat in it, and the other one has its own bathroom."

"Well I can always decide for you," Addison suggested, "You can have the last room." She was referring to the smallest room, which compared to the others was small, but on its own was still pretty big.

"No," Zoey said quickly, "I want the one with the bathroom." She walked into the room and looked around, "Yeah, I want this one."

"That's good. The movers are supposed to be here in a few hours, so we will have beds to sleep on."

"Awesome." They spent the next few hours exploring the house and neighborhood until the movers arrived. After everything was moved into the house Addison and Zoey began unpacking everything they would need for the night then ordered dinner before going to bed.

The next morning Addison was in the kitchen when Zoey walked in, "Morning sleepy head. We've got a busy day today. I've set some clothes out for you, so go take a shower and get ready. We'll get breakfast on the way."

"Where are we going?" Zoey asked.

"We're meeting up with your dad to go look at schools."

"Why?" Zoey complained, not wanting to go back to school.

"You've been out for nearly a month Zoey. It's time to get back."

"But I don't want to!" she whined.

"Stop it Zoey. Please go upstairs and get ready," Addison said, her tone of voice making it clear that she wasn't going to argue about it anymore. Zoey groaned and stomped up the stairs, causing Addison to roll her eyes.

Twenty minutes later Zoey and Addison were standing in the hospital parking lot, waiting for Derek to meet them so they could all go and look at the schools together. There were three schools that Addison deemed appropriate for her daughter. Of course, they had to be private schools, it was all Addison had ever known, public schools weren't even on her radar. Finally Derek walked out of the hospital towards them,

"Finally," Addison said as he approached.

"Sorry, my surgery ran long. Are we taking one car?"

"Yeah. Get in." Addison slid into the driver's seat while Zoey got into the back, leaving the passenger seat for Derek. He got in the car and Addison drove off to the first school. The three of them were standing in front of the school starring at the building.

"Seriously Addison?" Derek said in disbelief.

"Yeah, seriously Addison?" Zoey mimicked.

"What's wrong with it?" Addison asked defensively.

"It's catholic mom," Zoey said, "I've been to church three times in my whole life. I can't go to Catholic school."

"It's a really good school. Very highly recommended," Addison tried to convince her skeptical husband and daughter. "Look, let's just go in, do the interview, and take the tour. We might end up liking it here." Zoey and Derek looked at her doubtfully but followed her into the school anyway.

An hour later they walked out of the school again, "Seriously mom?" Zoey said again, "That was a total bust." Derek and Addison had to agree with her. The school had been much more Catholic than they had thought and even though they didn't have anything against religion it was not the school for them. The second school had not worked out either, Zoey managed to offend the headmaster, his secretary and the gym teacher all in one go. They were very quickly asked to leave and not to apply to the school.

Now they were standing in the office of the last school, which so far looked promising. They walked into the main office and the secretary showed them into the headmaster's office. They sat in the chairs across from the desk, Zoey in between Addison and Derek.

"Well I'll just jump right in," the headmaster said, "I've reviewed Zoeys file and I was pretty impressed. She has good grades and was actively involved in school activities. My biggest question though is why she has been out of school for nearly a month now?" Addison answered first,

"We just moved from New York. Originally Zoey and I were only supposed to be here for a few days, but then things changed and I had to stay longer, then we chose to stay in Seattle instead of going back to New York. We just needed to get everything together."

"Ok. Well I see no reason why she won't be accepted into the school. When can she start?"

"As soon as possible. We really want to get her back in school," Derek said.

"Ok then, she can start tomorrow."

"Great, thank you." They said goodbye then left the office, walking out to the car.

"Are you sure I have to go back to school?" Zoey asked as they got into the car.

"Yes, now stop asking." The rest of the day passed quickly and soon enough Zoey was standing in front of the school again. She was a little nervous for her first day at the new school, in New York she had gone to school with the same kids her whole life, but this was a new group of kids and Zoey wasn't quite sure what to expect. She took a deep breath and made her way to her classroom. Almost everyone was there already so she walked to the teacher, who insisted that Zoey introduce herself to the whole class. Once everyone arrived the teacher began talking,

"Ok class, we have a new student with us today. This is Zoey, and she's going to tell you a little about herself." Zoey smiled and stood up in front of everyone.

"Well like she said, my name is Zoey and I'm 11 years old. I just moved from New York City with my mom and both of my parents are world class surgeons. Um, what else?" she asked, looking at the teacher.

"Tell us what you like to do," She suggested.

"Oh ok. Well I like to watch my parents do their surgeries, it's so awesome! And I like to play soccer; I'm really good at it. And that's all, can I sit down now?" she asked. The teacher nodded and pointed to a seat before beginning the lesson for the day. Zoey sat down in the seat next to a girl with curly blonde hair, "Hi," she said as she sat down.

"Hi, I'm Morgan," The blonde said, "You can hang out with me if you want, you know, like at lunch and recess and stuff. And I can introduce you to everyone else."

"That's cool. Is everyone nice?" she asked.

"Sometimes. Noah Killmer can be really really mean, so you don't want to go near him," she pointed out a boy sitting a few tables away, "And Nora thinks she's better than everyone because her mom is in politics, but you should just ignore her if she is mean to you. Miss Walker says she has issues, but don't tell her I told you that, cause I wasn't supposed to hear. But everyone else is really nice." Zoey was about to respond but was cut off by the teacher, Miss Walker, interrupting them,

"Talking during class is not a good way to start your first day Zoey," She said warningly.

"Sorry," Zoey said, pretending to listen. She spent the rest of the lesson whispering to Morgan whenever Miss Walker's back was turned. By lunch the girls were best friends.

When they were at lunch Morgan introduced her to everyone else. The whole class seemed really nice and Zoey was sure she would fit in just fine. The rest of the day passed quickly and soon three o'clock rolled around. Zoey stood on the front steps waiting for Addison, who had said she was going to pick Zoey up that day. Soon thirty minutes had passed and Zoey was the only person left standing outside. She sat on the steps while Miss Walker stood next to her. A few minutes later someone called Zoeys name. Zoey looked up to see Alex Karev walking towards her.

"Hey Alex!" She said excitedly, hopping up from the steps and giving him a quick hug, "Where's my mom?"

"She had an emergency surgery she had to do, and your dad is in surgery for another three hours. So I get to pick you up on your first day," Alex told her. Miss Walker interrupted,

"Excuse me; I can't just let a student walk off with someone who isn't her parents." Alex put on his charming smile,

"Of course not. I am so sorry, I'm Dr. Alex Karev. I work with her parents, and as I said before they are both in surgery, so I am here to get her." Miss Walker gave him a mean look,

"Yes, well next time we need parents approval," she said rudely before walking away.

"What a bitch," Alex said under his breath, forgetting Zoey was there.

"I know right!" Zoey agreed. Alex looked at her,

"If you tell your mom I said a cuss word in front of you I am going to hurt you. Got it?" He threatened playfully.

"Got it."

"Good, now tell me about your first day," Alex said as they began walking towards the hospital. The school was close enough that walking was possible when the weather permitted.

"So when I got there the teacher made me stand up in front of everyone and tell them about myself. And then I got to sit next to this girl named Morgan, she's really really nice and cool. We're like best friends now, "Zoey continued to tell him about her day and they soon arrived at the hospital where Addison met up with them. She took Zoey to get a snack in the cafeteria while she repeated everything she had just told Alex to Addison. Addison had to go into surgery again not long after Zoey got to the hospital, so while she was in surgery Zoey sat at the nurses' station doing her homework. She finished her homework the same time Derek showed up, wanting to know how her first day went. Zoey sighed, but repeated her day for the third time now. She was getting tired of talking about it. After Addison got out of surgery a few hours later she took Zoey home, who quickly ate dinner and went to bed.

**Alrighty, there you have it. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Next Chapter! YAY! ENJOY!**

Two months had passed since Zoey had started school again. She quickly made more friends and was hardly ever apart from Morgan. When they were at school they always had to sit with each other and Morgan's mom picked both girls up after school and kept Zoey until Derek or Addison could get off work. They had worked out their schedules where one of them was always off of work by seven, pending any emergencies. The girls also spent most of their weekends together. While Zoey would much rather be outside playing soccer, the Seattle weather was not kind enough for that. Instead they were enrolled in karate and ballet classes together.

Today was one of the few nice days that Seattle got each year during the winter and the teachers were taking full advantage of that. They had let all of the fifth grade kids out on the playground together, despite the ice and snow that still covered the ground. Zoey was standing around in a circle with several other kids from her class. They were planning on pulling a prank on Noah Killmer, the really mean fifth grade boy. He would make fun of all the girls and beat up all the boys, so everyone decided it was time to get back at him. They faced a problem though when they realized that someone would have to climb up to the top of the jungle gym to accomplish the prank. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but in the middle of winter when there was ice covering the metal structure no one wanted to venture to the top.

"I'll go," Zoey finally offered. No one else was going to and she really wanted to do the prank. Everyone looked at her as if she were the bravest person alive. She had to carry a bag with her up to the top so it made climbing even more difficult. After a few slips she managed to make it to the top. She had just reached the top when Miss Walker spotted her.

"Zoey Montgomery-Shepherd! Get off the jungle gym now!" she yelled loudly, worried.

"Why?" Zoey yelled back. The only thing she had not taken to about the school was Miss Walker.

"Because I am your teacher and I told you to! But also because you could get very hurt! Get down now!" Zoey decided to test her boundaries,

"No, I don't think I will," Zoey said calmly.

"Zoey!" Miss Walker warned.

"I'm not coming down. In fact," Zoey trailed off and smiled as she slowly stood up on the top bar of the jungle gym. Everyone watched as she stood there, smirking at Miss Walker. Suddenly something hit her from behind and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Zoey turned quickly to see what had hit her, forgetting that she was basically standing on ice, and began to fall. Her eyes went wide as she tried to catch herself, but her gloves slipped on some more ice. Suddenly Zoey felt herself hit the ground, hard. It took almost thirty seconds for her to finally feel the pain coming from her left arm. Looking down she saw that her arm looked deformed just below the elbow and down by her wrist. Zoey bit the inside of her cheek, determined not to cry, but a few tears leaked out anyway. The teachers quickly flocked around her, trying to assess the damage. Between all of the commotion and the pain in her arm Zoey quickly forgot about trying to be tough and not cry, instead she started sobbing.

"Zoey," Miss Walker was trying to get her attention, "Zoey! Does your head hurt?" she asked. Zoey thought about it and realized that her head did indeed hurt.

"Yeah," she reached up to touch her head and felt something wet on her fingers. She pulled her fingers away and saw blood covering them, causing her to cry harder. One of the teachers quickly called Addison, who dropped everything she was doing and rushed to the school. She arrived at the nurse's office to find her daughter sitting on one of the chairs with ice on her head and arm.

"Mom!" Zoey said, happy to see Addison.

"Oh Zoey, what did you do?" Addison asked worriedly, going into doctor mode and checking Zoey over.

"I fell off the jungle gym." Addison looked at Zoeys arm,

"C'mon, we gotta go to the hospital and get your arm x-rayed." Addison helped Zoey off the chair and led her out to the car. After a short ride to the hospital Zoey was sitting in the ER while Addison went to find Derek. While she was sitting there a female doctor walked up to her,

"You're Zoey right?" Zoey nodded, "I'm Dr. Torres, let's take a look at that arm, shall we?" Callie picked up Zoeys arm gently,

"OWWW!" Zoey said loudly. Callie winced,

"What in the world did you do to your arm kid?"

"I was standing on top of the jungle gym and I slipped on some ice and fell. Am I gonna need a cast?"

"Definitely, you're gonna need surgery too," Callie said right as Addison and Derek walked back in to the room.

"Surgery?" Addison asked.

"Yeah, we don't have an x-ray yet but it looks pretty bad. I'm going to go order that x-ray, I'll be back," Callie said, walking out of the room. Derek moved in front of Zoey, shining a light in her eyes.

"Dad what are you doing?" Zoey asked, sounding annoyed.

"You're mom said you hit your head when you fell and that cut is pretty deep. I want to make sure you don't have any brain damage." Zoey pulled her head away,

"Well it's annoying, can you stop?" Derek sighed,

"Fine. You seem to be ok anyway. You'll just have a bruise for a little while and you'll need stitches, but no brain damage," he said as Callie walked back into the room.

"Ok, let's go x-ray this arm. Want to ride in a wheelchair or walk?"

"Wheel chair!" Zoey said excitedly. She normally wasn't allowed to use them and got yelled at when she did, so she enjoyed being allowed to use one.

"Hop on in then. We'll be back soon," Callie said to Derek and Addison then wheeled Zoey out of the room. "So you were standing on the jungle gym?" Callie asked Zoey while she gently put her arm on the x-ray table.

"Mhh-hmm, we were going to play a prank on Noah Killmer and I was the only one who wasn't a wimp, so I climbed to the top and then Miss Walker was yelling at me to get down but I stood up instead and I slipped on the ice."

"Well maybe next time you should listen to the teacher and get down like she told you to. Have you had an x-ray before?"

"Yeah, when I was five,"

"Then I'm going to go in there and you sit here and hold still." Callie quickly finished the first x-ray then came back to readjust her arm.

"You're friends with my mom right?" Zoey asked, trying to ignore the pain while Callie moved her arm.

"Yes I am, why?"

"I was just wondering. I know all the other doctors but I don't know you. Why don't I know you?" Callie walked away and talked through the microphone,

"Maybe I'm just never around while you've been here," Callie suggested.

"Maybe, I'm here a lot though. Mom won't hire another nanny so I have to spend a lot of time at the hospital while they're working." Callie walked back into the room,

"So you just sit in their offices?"

"Sometimes, only when I have homework. But sometimes I get to watch their surgeries too. It's awesome!"

"I bet it is and we're all done with the x-rays, so I can take you back up to your parents and I will do the surgery in about an hour and then you can go home," Callie said as she wheeled Zoey back to the room she had been in.

"Awesome. Will I have a scar?" Zoey asked hopefully. Callie laughed a little,

"Maybe. You did some pretty good damage there so you might."

"I hope so," Zoey said more to herself than to Callie. They got back to the room and Addison made Zoey get back in bed,

"How's your arm feel?" Addison asked.

"It hurts a lot," Zoey told her. Callie went to go get the x-rays and came back the same time as Derek. She put the x-rays on the light and they could all tell that Zoeys arm was broken in more than one place.

"You don't do anything small, do you?" Derek asked rhetorically, looking at his daughter.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked, wanting an explanation. Callie spoke up,

"Well you have a comminuted fracture, which means that you broke the bone in two places instead of just one. The worse one is down here right above your wrist," Callie pointed to the x-ray, "See how it's kind of jagged? That means that it will probably take longer to heal since it's not a clean break like the one higher up on the radius. I just have to realign the bones and I'm going to put some pins in there to hold it in place so it heals properly and then I'll be done." Zoey looked a little unsure,

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Well you'll be asleep during the surgery and if it hurts after we can give you medicine to make it stop hurting."

"Ok. Do I get ice cream?" She looked to her parents for the answer. Derek rolled his eyes,

"Yes Zo, you can have ice cream after surgery."

"Awesome," Zoey smiled.

"Ok, you ready?" Callie asked. Zoey nodded, "Great. Dr. Karev is going to come in and prep you for surgery and then we will be ready," She said as Alex walked in.

"Hey kiddo," he said, surprised to see Zoey lying in bed, "What'd ya do?"

"I fell off the jungle gym at school," Zoey said proudly, ignoring the looks she was getting from her parents. Alex laughed,

"Good job," he said as he prepped everything before taking her off to the OR.

**SO for those who wanted Callie, here she is! And she will probably begin to play more of a role in Zoe's life too. And I plan on Meredith and Zoey bonding sometime soon, I just gotta figure out how first. I have an idea though, so hopefully it works out. I have broken a lot of bones in my almost twenty years of life and I've spent a lot of time in the ER getting them fixed, but I've never actually had to have surgery on any of them, so I'm not going to write too much more about that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought or if there is anything you want to see!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so so sorry! I never intended to not write for this long, it just sort of happens. I've taken some time to think about this story and where it is going though. I know a lot of my readers have wanted it to be Addison and Derek, but I have decided to not have them get back together. Derek will be with Meredith and I hope that doesn't drive anyone away. Someone suggested to me that Addison get with Mark, so let me know if that's something you want to see. Also, since I know a lot of people wanted Derek and Addison to get together I am planning on writing another story with them as the main characters, so look out for that one sometime soon! It's really important right now that you guys review and tell me what you think or you want to see because I want you to be happy with what you're reading, SO BE SURE TO REVIEW! **

The day after Zoeys surgery she was cleared to go home, but Derek and Addison decided to keep her out of school which meant that she had to stay at the hospital. Alex, who was on Addison's service for the day, was put on babysitting duty. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but Zoey very much wanted to get back to school, figuring that once she got there that she could figure out who had caused her injury and get much wanted revenge. Because she was so eager to get back to school, Alex found it difficult to keep her entertained. He was currently trying to get her to do her homework, per Addison's request, but there was more arguing being done than actually working. They were sitting in the tunnels in the basement; Alex had patient charts in front of him and Zoey had a math book.

"C'mon Zoey, you gotta do your homework," Alex all but begged.

"Why," she whined loudly.

"Because that's part of school. You can't pass unless you do your homework. It's kind of like how I have to do my charts if I want to keep my job. You have to do your homework if you want to stay in school." Zoey sighed, she hated when adults actually made valid points. She was quiet for a moment and then asked,

"Can you do it for me?" Alex groaned,

"Alright, we are now having thirty minutes of uninterrupted work time. I do my charts, you do your math and neither one of us says anything. Starting now," Alex looked down at his charts, ignoring Zoey when she tried objecting. Eventually Zoey looked down at the math book, it was only five problems and she did know how to do them, it couldn't be that bad. She picked up the pencil and began working, missing the smirk on Alex's face. Ten minutes later Alex was suddenly aware of Zoey staring at him, but when he looked up she was about two inches from his face,

"Whoa. What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm done,"

"That's great, I told you it wasn't that bad," He said, going back to the chart.

"Well what am I supposed to do now?"

"I don't know, do the next ten problems or something," he said distractedly. Zoey made a face,

"Why would I do that?"

"What happened to no talking? Look, if you do the next ten problems and be quiet while I finish these charts for your mom then we can do something fun after, ok?" Zoey considered the offer for a moment then picked up her pencil, beginning to work again. Twenty minutes later Zoey closed her math book the same time that Alex closed the last chart.

"So we can do something fun now?" she asked hopefully. Alex smiled,

"We have to go give these to your mom, but then yes, we can do something fun." They gathered up all of their belongings and started to walk upstairs.

"So what do you want to do?" Alex asked as they stepped off the elevator on the peads floor.

"Can we go play soccer again?" Zoey asked. Playing soccer with the other kids in the hospital had become one of her favorite things to do. Alex was about to answer when Addison walked up,

"Absolutely not," She said, scanning one of the charts Alex handed her.

"Why not!" Zoey asked, annoyed.

"Because you have a broken arm Zoey. You can't play soccer with a broken arm that you just had surgery on yesterday, you need to rest. Did you finish your homework?" Zoey sighed,

"Yes. And Alex promised we could do something fun and I want to play soccer!"

"I said no, Zoey. Find something else to do," she turned to Alex, "Are you ok watching her for a few more hours? I don't have any patients right now, so you wouldn't have much else to do."

"It's cool. We will find some non-active but still fun thing to do. C'mon Zo," he put an arm around her shoulder and led her away from Addison.

"Where are we going?" she asked, still annoyed that Addison would not let her play soccer.

"You'll see in a minute," he told her as he pulled her into the craft room on the peads floor.

"What are we doing in here?" she watched as he pulled out a jar or markers.

"We are going to decorate your cast," he told her. She looked at him for a moment then smiled widely,

"That's awesome!" they both sat down on the chairs and Alex pulled her casted arm towards him,

"Pick a color," Zoey reached down and pulled out a pink marker, "Pink marker is not going to show up on the pink cast, pick a different color." Zoey rolled her eyes and picked up a bright green marker,

"Better?" she asked, he nodded and took the marker from her hand, pulling the cap off. He signed his name along the side, then looked at her,

"Ok, what do you want me to draw?" he asked. She thought for a moment,

"Can you draw some flowers and butterflies? Oh, and a scalpel?" he laughed at her choice of drawings,

"Yeah sure," he said, beginning to draw. Five minutes later a space of her cast was taken up with pictures of butterflies, flowers, and a scalpel in the middle.

"Can I get everyone to sign it?" she asked hopefully. Alex agreed and they made their way to the surgical floor. She had gotten a few signatures and she was currently sitting on the counter at the nurses' station while one of the nurses signed her cast. She could hear Meredith talking to someone behind her, though she could not see who it was. The voice sounded familiar though and she turned to see if she knew the person,

"Uncle Mark!" she gasped, shocked to see him in Seattle. She saw him just about to shake hands with Meredith when all of the sudden her father came out of nowhere, punching him in the face as hard as he could. Zoey starred in shock, she had never seen her father be violent with anyone before, "dad," she exclaimed. Derek turned to look at Zoey who was still sitting on the counter and Alex, who was standing next to her,

"Can you take her to my office Karev? And stay with her so she doesn't leave," he asked, knowing his daughter would ignore his request that she stay in his office and try to find her uncle.

Addison and Derek had never told Zoey about what happened between Addison and Mark. She was too young to understand what happened and they didn't want her to be even more distressed while they were going through a divorce. So now, even though her parents both hated Mark Sloan, Zoey still saw him as her favorite Uncle. Mark had been there since the day she was born and usually spoiled her rotten. Addison and Derek provided well for their daughter, but Mark went above and beyond. Anything she wanted he would buy her, be it toys, movies, clothes, anything she wanted, he got. He would also take her a lot of places, such as movies or theme parks. It drove Addison and Derek crazy that he would do all of that for her, but at the same time they didn't mind her hanging out with him. He always kept her safe and was very over protective of her, so they knew she was always safe.

Alex lifted Zoey off the counter and started leading the reluctant child towards Derek's office. She really did not want to be sent away right now, obviously something big was happening and she wanted to know every detail.

"Why do we have to leave?" she whined, looking back down the hallway longingly.

"You're dad wanted you to. Was that Mark Sloan?" he asked, wanting to confirm that it really was the world famous plastic surgeon he had just seen.

"Mmm-hmm," she hummed.

"How do you know him?"

"He's my Uncle. Dad has been best friends with him ever since they were kids," she explained as they walked into Derek's office. She paused for a moment, thinking, and then said, "But after dad moved he didn't come around as much. Daddy wouldn't even talk to him anymore and mom always got mad when I asked where he was."

"Do you know why?" he asked. Alex knew he was prying, but he couldn't help himself.

"No, I think they all had a fight though," she told him. After Derek had found Addison cheating, Mark did not come around much at all. For a few months Zoey did not even see him, even if she was at work with Addison. After a while though Mark would spend at least one day a month with Zoey. Before he had slept with Addison he would be at their house for dinner at least once a week and saw Zoey on a regular basis. Since they moved to Seattle she hadn't seen him or even talked to him and no one had mentioned him, so him suddenly showing up at the hospital threw everyone through a loop.

**Alright I decided to go ahead and stop this chapter here, I was going to write it longer to make up for all the time I haven't posted, but if I had kept writing I was going to feel like I was rambling on. So I went ahead and ended the chapter. I promise it won't take me as long to update. **

**And once again, I feel like no one reads my story because no one reviews. Are you all still reading? If so, drop me a review and tell me what you thought or anything you might want to see happen!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I updated within the same week! I'm so proud of myself! Lol, I'm kind of on a roll for this story right now and I really hope it stays that way. After I post this one I'm going to start on the next chapter, so it should be up soon. I really hope you guys liked this chapter, I think it turned out cute. You will have to tell me what you think. I think I made Mark really out of character in this chapter, but I think he will stay that way for the rest of the story. I want everyone to see him more as the sweet uncle that Zoey would know since the story is mostly about her. But let me know if you guys want to see the mean Mark Sloan, he will probably pop up at some point. So leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Huge thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter! It helps a lot!**

As Alex sat in Derek's office with Zoey, listening to her complain how no one ever told her anything, Addison and Derek were meeting with the chief while Mark stitched up his own face. After Addison had left the chiefs office she ran into Mark in the hallway,

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"Well hello to you too," he said cockily. She rolled her eyes; he was obviously still full of himself and she was not in the mood to deal with his ego.

"Seriously Mark, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood," he said casually, causing Addison to glare at him. He chuckled and smirked at her annoyance, "I missed my niece, thought I could come and spend some time with her. And I missed you," he explained, adding on the part at the end a little sheepishly. She ignored the part about him missing her,

"You can't just expect to show and spend time with Zoey, Mark. She has school," she said lamely. She actually thought it was sweet that Mark wanted to spend time with his niece and had flown all the way across the country to do so. However, she was still recovering from all the drama caused by the sleeping together and wasn't sure that him being in the same state as her and her ex-husband was a good thing. Mark raised an eyebrow,

"Well she isn't in school right now. Let me take her out to lunch."

"Are you kidding? No, she is recovering from surgery. And Derek would probably kill us both if I let you take her out right now." She knew that Derek would not approve of Mark spending time with Zoey right now; he was obviously still harboring hate for Mark, proved by Derek punching him for just showing up and talking to Meredith.

"Why did she have surgery?" he asked worriedly.

"She fell of the jungle gym at school yesterday, broke her arm. She's fine,"

"Good, that's good." The two of them stood in the hallway awkwardly. They had left thing on less than stellar terms and neither one really knew what to say to the other. They were saved from having to stand awkwardly when Addison's pager went off, calling her to an emergency. She quickly walked away, promising she would try and call him later. He stood there for a few moments, not sure what to do now. He knew that if he saw Derek again things would not end well, so he wanted to avoid him at all costs. In the end he made his way back to the nurses' station and asked a nurse if she knew where Zoey was. After she told him she did not know he stayed for a few minutes flirting with the pretty blonde nurse. As he was complimenting her on one thing or another he heard someone running down the hallway, but since he was in a hospital he thought nothing of it until someone crashed into him,

"Uncle Mark!" the little body yelled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He reached down and picked her up, hugging her back tightly.

"Hey munchkin!" he said happily.

"I missed you," she told him, pulling herself back to look at him.

"I missed you too! How have you been? Do you like Seattle?"

"Not as much as New York, but it's ok I guess. It rains too much though," she said wrinkling her face.

"I agree, New York is much better."

"What are you doing here Uncle Mark?"

"Well I wanted to visit you. Is that ok or do you want me to go home?" Zoeys eyes grew wide and she shook her head quickly,

"No, no, don't go home! But did you bring me a present?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh no, I knew I forgot something," he said playfully. Zoey, not catching onto the sarcasm frowned, thinking he really had forgotten her present. It was hard to buy things for Zoey these days, he didn't get to spend much time with her so he wasn't sure exactly what she was interested in and she was in that awkward stage where she didn't want toys anymore, but she was a little too young for cell phones and jewelry. "I'm just kidding, it's in my car," he told her and she brightened instantly,

"Where is it? What is it?"

"I left it in my car," he told her.

"Can we go get it?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure we can, let's go." He put her down on the ground; she was too big to be carried anymore and took her hand instead, leading her to his car. He opened the trunk and pulled out a bright pink gift bag and handed it to her. She set it on the ground and pulled out a large makeup kit. It was a very simple kit, mostly neutral colors, beiges and pinks, but Zoey lit up instantly. She had always loved watching Addison get ready for events when she used makeup and loved it even more when Addison let her use some of it.

"Thank you Uncle Mark!" she said, hugging him again. They made their way back inside and to an unused room so that Zoey could play with the new makeup.

"So what did you do to your arm?" he asked as she wiped pink eye shadow across her eyelid. Addison had already told him of course, but he figured Zoey would give him more details.

"I fell off the jungle gym at school. It was really icy and I was standing up and then Noah threw a huge rock at me and I turned around to yell at him and I slipped on the ice. Momma had to come get me from school and brought me here and Dr. Torres fixed my arm yesterday. She was really nice and she let me pick a pink cast," she rambled, holding up her casted arm as if he hadn't seen it already.

"That is a very pink cast," he said as Alex busted through the door, panting.

"There you are!" he said thankfully, "I have been looking everywhere for you! You weren't supposed to leave your dad's office Zoey! Where have you been?"

"With Uncle Mark," she said simply, as if he should have known that all along. Alex quickly realized that Mark Sloan was in the room with them,

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly, "It's just, she disappeared from Dr. Shepherd's office, and we've been looking for her everywhere."

"Who all is we?" Mark asked nervously.

"Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Montgomery, everyone basically," Alex told him, Zoey had gone back to putting on makeup.

"Zoey, if you don't tell your dad you were hanging out with me I'll give you twenty dollars," Mark said quickly. He did not want to cause problems with Derek this early in his visit, and spending time with his daughter would not exactly put him in his good books. Zoey considered this for a moment then turned to Alex,

"Ok, but I think Alex needs to give me twenty dollars too," she said deviously. The two men looked at her,

"And why exactly should I give you twenty dollars?" Alex asked.

"Well if you don't then I will tell everyone that I was hanging out with Uncle Mark, but if you give me money then I'll just tell my dad I wandered off, that way you don't get in trouble for loosing me and Daddy doesn't get mad at Uncle Mark." Alex starred at the child,

"You realize you're going to be in trouble for wandering off right?" Zoey nodded,

"But I'll have forty dollars, that's worth being grounded for a few days." Mark laughed and handed a twenty to the eleven year old. Alex hesitated,

"Pay the kid, man" Mark told Alex. Alex reluctantly pulled out his wallet and handed her another twenty. Zoey smiled and folded the two bills into her pocket,

"Nice doing business with you gentlemen," she said sweetly, then hopped off the chair and walked out of the room. Alex and Mark starred after her,

"How did she manage to get both of us to give her money?" Alex asked, sounding a little surprised.

"She can do that sometimes, I don't think her parents know yet or they would have stopped it by now. I'm Mark Sloan by the way," he said, holding a hand out for Alex to shake.

"Alex Karev, it's an honor to meet you," Alex replied while shaking Marks hand. The two talked for a few minutes until Alex was paged and had to leave. Alex walked up to the surgical floor, where a very unhappy Zoey was standing with Addison and Derek.

After Zoey left Mark and Alex she had gone to the nurses' station and asked one of them to find her parents. When Addison saw her the first thing she did was hug her,

"What did we tell you about wandering off?" she scolded after making sure her daughter was ok. She had been gone for almost an hour and they had been worried.

"Sorry, I was just bored in Dad's office, there's nothing to do in there, especially because he won't let me play on his computer."

"You know that you can't play on the computer because of his work stuff that is on there. Where does Alex think you are?"

"I don't know, he went to the bathroom and told me to stay in the office, but I left," she explained as Derek walked up. It was actually the truth, Alex had left to use the restroom and Zoey had gone to find her Uncle.

"Zoey, you can't keep running off like that," it was Derek's turn to scold his daughter, "something could have happened to you, or someone could have taken you,"

"But it's the hospital," she interrupted her father, "I wasn't going to leave here, I just wanted something to do. And mom won't let me play soccer because of my arm, so I had to find something new to do." As she was talking Addison looked closer at her daughters face,

"Are you wearing makeup?" she asked suddenly. Zoey froze for a second, then said,

"Yeah, one of the girls in the peds ward had it and let me play with her." Addison nodded, not fully believing her daughter, and then turned to a nurse,

"Could you page Dr. Karev please," the nurse nodded and began paging Alex, "You're going to apologize to Alex for running off and not staying in your dad's office. Then you are going to stay with your father for the rest of the day. He has to do some paperwork, so you can sit with him,"

"Can't I stay with Alex? I promise I won't wander off again," she practically begged. She had learned early on that when Derek was doing paperwork he was no fun. If she was with him she had to sit quietly and not cause any disruption, especially if it was really important paperwork, and Zoey hated sitting still.

"No, you can't, I have a case that I need his help on and you're being punished for running off like you did. You need to stop that Zoey or you are going to get in even more trouble than you have in the past," Addison said finally. Zoey crossed her arms; the only thing that was keeping her from actually getting mad was the newly acquired forty dollars in her pocket.

"Fine," she grunted, pouting. A few seconds later Alex appeared in the hallway and walked over to them.

"There you are!" he said to keep up the charade that he hadn't known where she was, "Why did you run off like that?"

"I was bored, I'm sorry Alex, I won't do it again," she said apologetically, satisfying both Addison and Derek. Alex smirked, knowing she wasn't actually sorry due to the fact that she had forty dollars in her pocket.

"It's alright Zo, just don't do it again. So what do you want to do this afternoon?" he asked, thinking he was still on babysitting duty.

"I'm not allowed to hang out anymore today, I'm grounded," she said grudgingly.

"That's a shame," he said, only half meaning it. As much as he loved hanging out with Zoey he enjoyed being a surgeon just as much, if not more.

"Maybe she will learn to behave from now on," Addison said, jumping into the conversation, "Dr. Karev, you're with me the rest of the day. We have a new case coming in soon," she turned to Derek, "Are you guys good?"

"We're fine Addison, you can go," Addison nodded and leaned down, kissing Zoey on the head,

"Behave for your father," she warned before walking off with Alex, leaving Zoey and Derek alone.

"Well c'mon kid, let's go do some paperwork," he said, leading her towards his office.

"Dad, what am I going to do while you're doing paperwork?" she asked.

"You can read one of your books, or you can finish your homework,"

"I already finished my homework," she interrupted him, "Alex helped me, he even made me do more than I was supposed to," she made a face as if doing extra math problems was the worst thing that could happen to her.

"Goof, you can always use the extra practice. So are you going to read then?" Zoey shrugged,

"Yeah, I guess. Can I read one of your medical books?" she asked hopefully. As a young child Zoey had always pretended to read the medical texts that her parents kept around the house or their office and as she got older she actually began to read them. Of course, she had to ask for help a lot of the time, not understanding most of the words printed, but Addison and Derek were always happy to help her.

"Sure you can," he said as they walked into his office. She instantly went over to his bookshelf to look for a book. After examining a few of the books she pulled out one of the neurosurgery books and a medical dictionary, then went to sit on the couch and read while Derek began his paperwork.

**Hope you liked it! Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here you go guys, leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

They had been sitting in mostly silence for about thirty minutes, the only noise being ruffling pages and the occasional question Zoey had for Derek. Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted their quiet time.

"Come in," Derek called, looking up from his paperwork as Callie Torres walked into the room. He had worked with Dr. Torres quite a bit and thought she was a good doctor as well as a good person, "What can I do for you Dr. Torres?" he asked, causing Zoey to look up from her book. She smiled at the ortho surgeon in front of her,

"Hi Dr. Torres!" she said excitedly. Callie smiled at her,

"Hey Zoey, how's your arm feeling?"

"It's alright, doesn't really hurt, but it's hard to do thing with my cast on. Will you sign it?" she asked quickly.

"After I ask your dad a quick question I will, alright?" Zoey nodded and looked back down at her book while Callie asked Derek for a consult on a patient. After about ten minutes Callie pulled a sharpie off Derek's desk and sat down on the couch next to Zoey. As she sat down she looked at the book that she was reading,

"You're reading about brain surgery? Do you actually understand that?" Callie asked in shock.

"Only some of it, But I'll learn some day, I'm going to be a brain surgeon like my dad. Or I might be a neonatal surgeon like my mom, but if I read about it now then I will already know it when I go to medical school and I'll be the smartest one in my class. I'm going to go to Yale like my mom did," she told Callie. Derek smiled as he listened to his daughter ramble about her future. He had no doubt that Zoey would one day grow up to be a surgeon, but it was sweet to hear her say that she wanted to be like him and Addison.

"Wow," Callie said, "that's ambitious. It's gonna take a lot of work."

"I can do it," she said confidently but casually. Callie smiled and pulled her arm into her hand so she could sign her name on the pink cast, "Dr. Torres?"

"You can call me Callie," she told the young girl.

"When can I get my cast off? I like to play soccer with Dr. Karev and the kids on the peads floor, but mom won't let me play when I have my cast on."

"It will take about four to six weeks to heal, but I will have to take another x-ray of it to make sure it has healed properly and if it has then we can cut it off. So don't do anything else to hurt it and you will have it off before you know it," she said, smiling at the young girl. Zoey smiled back at her,

"Thanks for signing my cast Callie," she said as Callie stood up off the couch to leave.

"No problem Zoey," she said, "See you around." Callie left and Zoey went back to reading while Derek continued his paperwork. After another twenty minutes of reading Zoey closed her book,

"Dad," she said so quietly that Derek didn't hear her, "Dad," She said a bit louder so he looked up,

"What's up Zo?"

"I'm bored with reading. Can we do something?" she asked hopefully, wanting to spend time with her father. Derek glanced at the papers on his desk,

"Give me two minutes to finish this and then we can do something. Ok?"

"Alright," she said happily, sitting quietly, waiting for Derek to finish. True to his word, two minutes later, Derek put his pen down and looked at Zoey.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, feeling hungry himself.

"Starving!" she said exaggeratedly, jumping off the couch. Derek followed Zoey out of the office and down to the cafeteria.

"So how's school going?" he asked as they sat down at a table with their food.

"It's good; I got a hundred on my test the other day. I was the only one who got a hundred," she said proudly.

"That's excellent!" he praised, "I'm proud of you Zo, you must have worked very hard."

"Not really, it was easy."

"Well that's even better. Is everything else good? All of your friends still friends?" he asked, knowing the drama school aged girls could create.

"Yepp, Jamie and Riley are friends again. But Noah is being really mean again. He kept pulling my hair the other day. Even after I told him to stop, he kept pulling it."

"Did you tell your teacher?" Derek asked.

"No! Tattle telling is for babies," she said, sounding appalled. Derek laughed a little,

"Ok, but if he's being mean to you then you need to tell your teacher, it won't count at tattling," he tried assuring her.

"Ok dad, whatever you say," she responded with no intention of actually telling her teacher the next time Noah bullied her. Derek dropped the subject and they began talking about the upcoming New Year. Addison and Derek had taken her to see the ball drop in Times Square when she was little, but they had not tried to brave the crowds since. Instead they usually let her stay up with the nanny to watch the ball drop on TV while they attended one party or another. This year, however, only Addison was going out while Derek kept Zoey for the night. He planned for them to go over to Meredith's house and celebrate with her too, hoping that his daughter would behave. Her behavior towards Meredith had gotten better as time went on and they spent a little more time with each other, but Zoey could still be a brat sometimes.

"Is anyone else going to be there or is it just you, me, and Meredith?" she asked with her mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. And some other people will be there too, I think Alex will be and a few other interns and residents from the hospital."

"Ok, can I have some champagne like you and mom do?" every year she asks the same question,

"Not until you're fifteen, until then you get grape juice or cider." Zoey sighed; she had grown always seeing everyone drink on New Year's. Everyone else got champagne and she got cider or grape juice, she couldn't wait until she was older.

"But that's so far away," she complained.

"It's only four years away Zo, it won't be that long," he told his disappointed daughter. Of course, saying something like that out loud always scared a parent, his baby was growing up and in four short years she would be fifteen. He didn't even want to think about his daughter being a teenager.

"Yeah, yeah," she said dismissively as she took another bite of her sandwich. "Dad?" She asked after a minute of silence.

"What Zo?"

"Why did you punch Uncle Mark?" she asked quietly, wanting to know what would make her father so mad. Derek sighed, trying to decide what to tell his daughter. After a moment he finally spoke,

"Uncle Mark did something that he shouldn't have and I was angry about it," he said slowly.

"Well what did he do?" She asked impatiently.

"You don't need to worry about that Zoey," He said shortly, standing up and gathering their trash, making his way towards the trashcan. Zoey stood and followed him,

"Why won't you tell me?" She whined. He quickly turned around to face her,

"Zoey, it does not concern you so you do not need to keep asking about it. I am not going to tell you so do not keep bugging me or you will be in more trouble than you are for wandering away from Alex. Do not ask again. Let's go," he said, walking out of the cafeteria. Zoey rolled her eyes but followed him anyway. Eventually they ended up back in his office,

"What are we doing here?" She asked dreadfully, knowing he was about to start paperwork again.

"You won't stop asking me questions I don't want to answer so we are having quiet time," he said, sitting at his desk.

"Are you serious? We already did this dad! You said we could do something fun!"

"That was before you started getting on my nerves, now sit down and read and no talking until I finish my paperwork," Derek said finally, looking down at the papers on his desk. Zoey groaned and flopped down on the couch, but rather than picking up a book she crossed her arms and began pouting. Derek rolled his eyes at his daughter's antics but did not look up from his desk.

When Addison walked into the office a few hours later she found Zoey and Derek together on the couch. Zoey was sound asleep, lying against her father's shoulder,

"How long has she been asleep?" she asked.

"About thirty minutes. We were reading and she crashed. I guess it's good for her to get some sleep since she has to go to school tomorrow."

"That's true. How was she today?"

"She kept asking why I was mad at Mark and why I punched him," Addison winced,

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing. I got angry; I yelled at her and told her to stop asking questions."

"I bet she just loved that. Why would you yell at her Derek?" She asked accusingly.

"I didn't mean to Addison. I apologized to her and she's fine now. We spent an hour reading neurology text books. It's fine," he assured her.

"Alright, I'm going to take her home for the night," she said, motioning to Zoey. Derek nodded and shook his daughter lightly,

"Wake up Zo," he whispered into her ear. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. "Hey, your mom's here to take you home baby,"

"Ok," she said groggily, standing up. Derek stood up with her and gave her a hug,

"Love you Zo, see you tomorrow. Have a good day at school," he told her as they left his office.

"Bye dad," she said, leaning against Addison as they walked, "Love you,"

They made their way home and Zoey quickly ate dinner and fell asleep not long after. Addison stood in the doorway of her daughter's room for a few minutes watching her sleep. Things may be difficult right now, with Mark showing up and everything, but just looking at her daughter made everything better. She pulled the covers up a little tighter over her then kissed her forehead,

"Sweet dreams baby girl," she said as she turned out the light and left the room.

**Don't forget to review…please! It will make me super happy and help me write faster!**


	16. Chapter 16

Ok so I need help! I promise I have not forgotten this story, but I'm having major issue writing it. For some reason I cannot write Addison and Mark, it's just not happening for me and I'm not sure why. SO, as readers I need your opinions. Leave me a review to let me know what you want based on the questions below, and if you have any more suggestions tell me please!

Should Addison and mark end up dating  
Should they already be in love, still in love from NY  
Were they together in NY? (Kept a secret from Zoey?)  
How should their conversations go?  
Should they fight and be really tense or instantly make up? 

Please let me know what you think cause I'm totally having issues!


End file.
